


还债    As Long as Everybody Pays Their Share

by Ha_Her



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Her/pseuds/Ha_Her
Summary: The cold and the snow weren't always the worst part of winter survival training. One year the members of the 104th training squad had to deal with a local legend and a very human monster, too.冬季求生训练中最可怕的还不是寒冷和冰雪。在那一年冬天，104期训练兵团惹上一个地方乡绅，一个彻头彻尾的怪物。





	还债    As Long as Everybody Pays Their Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenena/gifts).
  * A translation of [As Long as Everybody Pays Their Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910599) by [nenena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenena/pseuds/nenena). 

> “……向民众征收的税不过是给予保卫平民各安生业的带甲者的薪饷。鉴于每一个人由此所得到的利益是得以安生，而生命则无分贫富一律珍视。”——霍布斯，《利维坦》

**概要**

_冬季求生训练中最可怕的还不是寒冷和冰雪。_

_在那一年冬天，_ _104_ _期训练兵团惹上一个地方乡绅，一个彻头彻尾的怪物。_

**第一节：命令**

**Part 1: Order**

最先令他们察觉这里和以往大不一样的，是人，是挤满了通往莱姆斯堡_（__Rammelsberg__）_小镇那条路上的人。去年这个时候，兵团离抵达小镇前还有最后几英里时，他们除了彼此外根本看不到沿途还有其他活物。那时凛冽砭骨的严寒、数英里爬坡跋涉后的疲乏已经将这些围成一团的训练兵们折磨得踉踉跄跄，哆嗦连连。然而到了今年，一别过去那番肃杀，通往莱姆斯堡的道路变得人头攒动，车水马龙。那些络绎不绝的马车或牛车不是装着满满当当的货物，就是载着全家老小在路上来来往往，还有背着包袱的小孩子在路上飞蹿，给人跑腿儿，货娘、货郎们提着一筐筐的面包，架肩接踵。另外，真是滑稽，竟然还有一个年轻女孩牵着引绳在遛狗。从他们身边经过时，她对这帮训练兵欢快地打了声招呼，然后朝着他们来时的方向走去。皑皑的白雪覆盖了周围的世界，训练兵脚下这条泥泞而热闹的路上却没有了一点积雪，另外，这条路也比他们记忆里那条宽阔了许多。

“这些人都是从哪来的？”终于，阿尔敏大惑不解地开口问道。

“从文明世界，”让答道。“这鬼地方终于有文明的气息了，我打赌‘冻疮老上校’肯定已经气死了。”他揶揄道，马可跟他一起大笑起来。

等训练兵团全员到达莱姆斯堡的时候，他们发现这个地方也和去年大相径庭：他们面前出现两条街道，道路两旁是积雪覆压着的建筑，在去年，这里只有一条。如今，即使在寒冬的低温下，这两条繁华街道上把自己裹得严严实实抵御寒冷的人们还依然在全身心投入他们蒸蒸日上的生计。在两条街交界的尽头，一座新的房子拔地而起，墙上的标识明白无误地告诉人们：这是一家医院。其实，它充其量也就是一家小医馆，若在大一些的城镇里，它远远称不上是医院，不过就是一家诊所罢了。但是人们一旦踏入群山，任何能找到一个医生、一张床位、还有超过一两间房的地方便能算是救死扶伤的_医馆_了。就在去年，莱姆斯堡根本连这种医馆都没有。看来，人类文明的福祉终于降临到了这座偏远的小山镇。

阿尔敏发现一家零售商店的门廊前坐着一个人，于是他悄无声息潜出行军队伍，找那个人打听起来，他想尽可能收集些重要的信息。他很快就溜回了队伍，然后对三笠和艾伦小声耳语，“那个人说今天晚些时候才会下雪。等到了夜里云一散雪就停了，这周接下来几天将会是大晴天。这说法和其他人的差不多。”

艾伦抬起头仰望着阴沉沉的灰暗天空。“但是你看这天，马上就要下雪了吧。”

“也是啦。但要是我们走运的话，雪会等我们到了——”

“_开什么玩笑_？！”让的声音在训练兵团的行军队伍里平地惊雷，打断了士兵们的窃窃私语，每回他一激动就是这么引人注目。当让朝着空中兴奋地甩起胳膊的时候，所有人的脑袋都转向他。“本年度最好消息！”

“你在说啥？”有个人问。

“我们不用再拉雪橇啦，”让说，指着小镇的边郊。“通往海勒岗营地那条路的积雪全都化喽。”

去年这个时候，他们脚下这条路被大雪封堵，等延伸到莱姆斯堡镇的郊外就算是到头了。训练兵们不得不把整整一周量的食物和供给从一驾又一驾本要把货物驮上山的马车上全部卸下，然后又把它们都转移到一架又一架雪橇上，他们人力拉着雪橇跋涉，踏上了那条小镇与海勒岗营地之间的山路。那山路被积雪覆盖，一路上危险重重。大家都心知肚明，他们经历的种种艰辛都是一早就被兵团设计好的耐力训练中的一环。万幸，今年人类文明改变了小镇；今年他们有文明世界的产物为伴；今年天朗气清，他们清楚地看到那条道路从小镇边界延伸开去、消失在前方白雪森林的尽头，它虽然泥泞，却没有一丁点积雪。

这回他们可以一路上用马车载着货物踏上海勒岗营地_（__Haller’s Point__）_了。

“_文明万岁_！”让又欢呼起来。他又开始了调侃：“来打个赌吧，‘冻疮老上校’肯定要和人类文明不共戴天了！”

其他终于松了口气的训练兵们也被逗得直乐，他们揶揄地看着夏迪斯长官突然横穿行军队伍，径直朝吵吵嚷嚷的让走过去，看夏迪斯的表情就知道，死神已经来到让的面前。其他人嗤嗤偷笑起来。

——————————————————————————————————

莱姆斯堡和海勒岗之间的路在山林间九曲回肠，时而擦过一道峭壁。路面虽然没有积雪，但是湿滑泥泞，依然危机四伏。但训练兵们一想到去年拉着雪橇在雪坡上举步维艰，他们便全都打消了抱怨的念头。

途中，还有其他人伴着他们同行。其中甚至还有几个孩子，他们在路过队列时欢快地打着招呼，然后沿小镇的方向下了山。训练兵朝孩子们来时的方向走去。这时，阿尔敏觉得，有什么地方不太对劲。海勒岗营地素来是人类在山区里行迹的边界；过了山岗上的营地，就是一片白茫茫的荒野。至少在去年，山那边还是一片荒野。假如今年那里依然是荒野，那么这些正在下山的人都是打哪来的？

“前面一定还有座小镇。”阿尔敏顿悟。

“什么？”艾伦问。

“抱歉。不小心自言自语了。”阿尔敏指着前方的道路说：“我是在想，前面可能还有一座小镇。这样才能解释得通为什么这条路会有这么多人。这些人恐怕是由山那头的新气象带来的。”

假如去年真的有一座新的小镇平地而起，它一定坐落在海勒岗的背后，因为直到士兵们爬上山岗、看到训练营地的木桩门，也没在茫茫林海中发现任何人类文明的痕迹，除非算上他们脚下这条能让人走的山路。阿尔敏注意到，这条泥泞山路经过海勒岗，继续向山后的雪原延伸下去，最后消失在山林之中。他打定主意，稍后要打听一下新兴的山中小镇的消息，它绝对就坐落在那条路的尽头。

无疑，人类文明的耕犁再一次无可避免地伸向蛮荒原野。不过，阿尔敏觉得这其实就是个时间问题。玛丽亚之墙陷落以后，被禁锢的人类社会变成一座越缩越小的监牢，只要墙壁内的城镇依然人满为患、食物供给与工作机会依然匮乏，像海勒岗周遭山林这样的原始蛮荒就不可能置身事外，永远不被人开发。

阿尔敏从那条通往一个全新而未知的城镇的道路上转开视线，他抬起目光，看到海勒营地入口的木桩大门已经向他们敞开，对训练兵们来说，今年这座营地还是个没什么变化的老地方。

海勒上校还是那副老样子。像去年一样，他还是站在营地入口的正门前迎接训练兵团，还是以他那锐利凶狠的目光扫视一排排训练兵们走进敞开的大门。

“妈的，‘老冻疮’怎么没什么变化。”阿尔敏听到让在小声嘀咕。

海勒上校的皮肤在风吹日晒的常年摧残后变得黝黑而粗糙，他的鼻尖上还有一道褶皱的疤痕，不管人们怎么去看，他的鼻子都好像是被剜去了一块。甚至还有人传言说，在山上驻扎这些年来，他不仅丢了一块鼻子，而且还因为冻疮掉了三个脚趾头，可惜只是没人胆敢确证这一点，虽说过去的一年里的确有几个人跃跃欲试过。至于海勒的眼睛，依然如同山中的凛冬一样寒冷，他的脸上也依然一副冷酷无情的神色。

当训练兵们一排排走进大门以后，他们就告别了身后的文明世界。这里是以海勒上校的名字命名的训练营地，想也不用想，他肯定会把文明世界的生活关在门外。如果有人想带点人间烟火进来，门儿都没有！海勒的工作就是传授士兵们求生技能、拓展他们的身体极限，所以阿尔敏很清楚，他们都被捏在海勒的手掌心里，如果有谁以为文明世界的火种会让他们在山上的日子比去年好过一点，那就真的蠢到家了。不过也不尽然：今年训练兵们至少还能用马车载着补给沿那条新的山路爬上营地，这也算是给了他们一次喘息之机。然而只要进了海勒上校的训练营地，文明就已和他们无缘。

阿尔敏心不在焉地揉着自己肩膀上勒出的瘀痕。至少，他们和海勒上校呆一个礼拜就意味着他们可以摆脱操作立体机动装置一个礼拜，这点小小的福利勉强还令人欣慰。

海勒走到队伍最后，待到训练兵们都走进营地，他冲上去一把关上了木门。呃…刚刚有人提到过福利吗？

阿尔敏发觉有什么对方不对劲。

海勒在完全关闭大门之前停顿了一下，随即一头扎进他们的队伍末尾，在队伍里左顾右看，好像是在找什么东西。他神色紧张，完全不像是阿尔敏记忆里的上校会有的状态。不，他那一瞬间的表情还不仅仅是紧张，完全可以说是惊恐。但是_眨眼间_，他又恢复到往常的样子，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把门完全合好，速度快到阿尔敏怀疑是不是没有人注意到刚刚发生了什么。

阿尔敏很纳闷上校到底是在寻找什么。或者说，上校他在害怕什么。世界上还有什么能让像海勒上校这样的人_害怕_成那样，即使那模样只保持了短短一瞬间。

他可能是害怕看到文明世界沿着那条路滚滚袭来，然后碾碎大门、席卷营地吧。阿尔敏想道。

环绕四周的木制篱墙围拢出一个所谓“营地”，这周围其实是一片山岭，树林满山，覆盖厚厚的一层积雪。到明天训练兵们就要忍受海勒在营地外的原野森林里安排的魔鬼训练。不过今天他们还会和去年一样，先从动手搭建他们自己的营帐开始。

“全体训练兵，立正！”夏迪斯喝令道。

海勒走到队伍前面。他冷眼扫视着训练兵们，脸上笼罩的阴云比他们头顶上的乌云更加令人感到不详。黑压压的云层预示大雪将随时降临。

“男兵东翼，女兵西翼，”海勒说。“和去年一样的流程。你们的补给都在你们的车棚里。那边有火炬木。铲子还在去年原来的地方。如果你们用得上的话。确保你们每个人都有装备和火源，夜幕降临之前搞定自己的火把。做好要降雪的准备。保证木料干燥。”

然后海勒转身从他们面前走开了。伴随他的身影离去，全年之中最可怕的训练周开始了。

——————————————————————————————————

他们正在从装补给的马车上卸货的时候，马可发现情况不妙。

“这箱子不是我们的，”他说，把一个重重的板条箱子抬出车。“标签不一样了。”

“不是我们的就麻烦了，我可不想再惹麻烦。”让抱怨道。“你最好把它抬去给上校看一下。”

马可抬起沉重的箱子，踩着积雪踉踉跄跄离开。

海勒岗上，在木篱墙围拢的一大片宽广的营地中只有两座长期使用的建筑物，一座是紧急庇护所暨医疗站，只会在训练兵身受重伤或者感染危疾时被使用。另一座则是海勒的住所，充满精简尚武的斯巴达格调，它由两部分构成，前半部分是一间上校办公室，而后半部分大家怀疑有可能是一间睡房。要是海勒的确会睡觉的话。（训练兵们之中广为流传一种说法就是海勒上校其实压根就不睡觉。）海勒的屋子坐落在山岭的顶端，俯瞰整座营地。而他老人家就伫立在屋前，训练兵们记得他去年也是站在那里，在他们手忙脚乱地想在大雪降临及日出之前搭建出像样的营地时，默默地观察着他们。“长官？”这时马可走上前喊他一声。

海勒转向他。

“长官，我们在装补给品的车厢里发现了这个。”马可抬起箱子好让海勒注意到箱子上面的标签。

“这是给塔利医生的药品。”海勒说。“是他上周从托洛斯特（Trost）区订的药物补给。你们兵团应该在路过莱姆斯堡的时候把这箱子顺手送到他办公室才对。”海勒沉下脸来。“箱子放在那里吧。你去把夏迪斯找来。”

马可把木条箱乖乖放到海勒示意的位置，放在他办公室门前唯一那处没有积雪的地皮上。随后没过多久他就和夏迪斯一起回来了。教官一看到海勒死灰般的脸色立即示意马可退下。海勒表情凝重，比他以往自带阴沉的神色晦暗许多。

“我们遇到麻烦了，”海勒指着那个箱子说。“那箱东西本应该今早就被送到莱姆斯堡才对。”海勒低头凝视那个箱子思考了很久，久到人都快石化了。终于他抬起目光看着夏迪斯然后说：“没办法了。必须立刻派人走那条路把这里面的东西送下山。”

夏迪斯搞不明白这么一点事情怎么会是麻烦，还值得海勒为这件事愁容满面。“那我就派——”

“一支队伍，夏迪斯，”海勒说。“这是一项团队任务。只有派支队伍去才会安全。”

很少有什么事情能让基斯·夏迪斯吃惊，海勒这番话倒是真的让他大吃一惊。“那个，”他指着箱子说，“是一个人就能搬走的玩意。而那个，”他指着延伸向山脚下那条通往莱姆斯堡的路，“是一条已经好好修整过、安全到一家老小都能在上面散步遛狗的路，是一条随便哪个人闲逛半小时都能走到莱姆斯堡的路。而你却让我给你_一支队伍_去办这项差事？”

然而海勒的脸上依旧阴云密布。“那条路并没有你想的那么安全。尤其是对穿着我们这身制服的‘_随便哪个人_’来说。”

“海勒，你这是在开玩笑吗？”

“我当然不开玩笑。”

夏迪斯俯视着山岭下面正在搭建中的营地。“现在我不能调出一整支队伍给你。这个任务我坚持派单兵完成。”

“两个人。”海勒说。“最起码也要让两个人去做。双人执行任务会比单人的胜算大些。”

夏迪斯清楚海勒不是有闲心玩恶作剧的人，但是他仍无法相信，这番话不是海勒为逗他讲了一个不合时宜的玩笑。“我觉得这个笑话不是很好笑，海勒，”他说，“你在浪费我的时间。派一个人去会更快——”

“两个人，”海勒再次坚持道。“选你兵团里最有实力、最守规矩的两名士兵去做。你说得对。时间不等人。”海勒从他的外套里抽出一把工具刀，弹出凿刀然后开始撬开木箱的箱顶。“只要他们能安全返回，你可以尽情嘲笑我。”

夏迪斯看了正在忙活着的海勒一会，然后直截了当地开口问，“你不会是要用我的训练兵私运_毒品_吧？”

“当然不会。”海勒终于撬开箱盖，给夏迪斯看里面贴有整齐规范标签的货物。“这些都是抗生素。”

夏迪斯怒目圆睁瞪着海勒，“外面那条路上到底有什么东西会让这些训练兵担惊受怕？”

“_绝望，贪婪，还有诱惑_。”

这个回答让夏迪斯无言以对。“那好吧。我去给你调两个挑白粉的_（__drug mules__）_。”

——————————————————————————————————

说实话，三笠并没预料到海勒的办公室里竟然有占满整整两堵墙的书架。在她背起货时，她快速扫视过那些书的书脊。《寄生虫学》、《爬虫学》、《鸟类学》，甚至还有些书名上的单词她根本不认识。但是有本书脊上印着《北方鸟类野外指南》的书还是很直白易懂的，另外比较容易理解的还有《鱼饵与钓具》和《家庭堆肥全集》。书架上还有些地方陈列着记事本、速写本以及一沓沓的纸张。过去，三笠从来没在哪个地方看到堆这么多书。她也没有预料到像海勒这样的人居然是个大书虫。

_如果我告诉阿尔敏这个房间里有什么他会嫉妒死的吧。_她想道。

莱纳也背起他的背囊。“挺轻的。”他说。

三笠没有开口，她点点头表示认同。她的背包也非常轻，在她把它从地上提起来的时候，她发现里面只装载了一半货物。无论她和莱纳必须背着什么东西沿那条路走回小镇里，都没必要把它们分成两个包。三笠很纳闷，为什么夏迪斯要派他们两人到海勒的办公室接受这项差事，一个人足矣。

“这些是塔利医生从托洛斯特区订的货，”海勒说。“虽然东西并不多，但是你们必须严加保护，还要行动迅速。”他补充道。

三笠觉得他说的话有点蹊跷，但她的注意力很快被墙边桌子上的物件吸引去了。那是一个巨大的玻璃缸，里面满是黑色的、肥沃的土壤。一条条坑道穿过黑色的土壤，在玻璃缸壁上留下带状的纹路。三笠看不出来到底是什么造就了这些坑道，缸里似乎别无他物。

海勒发觉她正在盯着那个玻璃缸看。“是蚯蚓，”他说。“这片地区的本土物种。它们到了晚上才会活跃起来。在白天里你是看不到它们的。只要有阳光照射进这个房间，它们就会藏进土里。”

可是这时办公室里几乎没有阳光。屋外的太阳完全被掩藏在厚实的积云背后，微弱的阳光仅能透过两扇窗户打入海勒的办公室，房间内昏暗、阴沉的光照，正预示着一场大雪即将到来。

三笠没有预料到上校的办公室里还会有蚯蚓。但她也不打算浪费时间去思考为什么上校要在满是科学研究之类书籍的书架对面摆一个桌子，桌子上养满满一缸的虫子。他大概就是个和阿尔敏一样的人，喜欢探索自然。她猜，在训练兵团不必到上校的营地受罪的时候，他就会花好几个星期乃至好几个月的时间开拓这番兴趣。

在蚯蚓培养缸旁边，一沓地图和表格散乱地铺在桌子上，最上面的那些似乎是玻璃箱坑道的测绘图。三笠匆匆瞥了那幅图一眼，快速略过图上描绘的细节。看来她的教官大人很喜欢描绘蚯蚓的地下世界。这习惯太古怪，但坦白来讲三笠并不在意别人有什么古怪癖好。她现在还有项任务要去办（虽然说实话这与其说是执行一项任务不如说是去跑个腿），长官的癖好这种事她压根不在乎。她有别的事情要担心——一想到不得不把艾伦留在营地里兀自离开，哪怕只是离开一小会，三笠就忧心忡忡。毕竟，在去年为期七天的魔鬼训练里，那家伙三番五次地作死，有_四次_真的险些要了命。

“我不必再强调了，”海勒严肃地说。“时间宝贵。你们两个顺那条路下山，直奔塔利医生的诊所，把货放在那，然后直接返回，越快越好。沿那条路上山返程可能会比下山要更加危险，所以小心戒备。明白吗？”

三笠和莱纳交换了一下眼神。

“危险，”三笠难以置信地重复这个词。

“那条路？”莱纳问。“我们沿着那条路抵达这里的半途还看到过_孩子_。甚至是没监护的孩子。就是那种，很可爱的小不点。”

“你们有武器吗？”海勒问。

“有工具小刀。”三笠答道。她有个念头一闪而过。“您认为我们会被打劫？”

“在光天化日下，在熙熙攘攘的大路上，打劫我们两个穿着军服的人？不会吧。”莱纳说。

“说的没错，你们俩不用费力气担心打劫的事情，”海勒说。

“那到底为什么，”三笠咄咄逼人地问，“您会相信这个任务非常危险？长官。”

“因为有一个非常、非常危险的人会试图接近你们。”海勒拉开他的大衣衣襟，伸手拿出一把沉重的、闪闪发亮的银色左轮枪。“如果看到一个身穿棕色大衣、头戴插灰色羽毛的黑帽子的人，_不要靠近他_。如果他靠近你们或者尝试和你们说话，不要和他有眼神接触，不要和他交流，_立刻_朝他开枪警告。”他把左轮枪交给了三笠。“这是命令。”

“您刚刚……”莱纳瞪着三笠手中的左轮枪，然后目瞪口呆地转回头看向海勒。“您刚刚是命令我们朝一个平民_开枪_？”

“只有在他尝试靠近你们的时候。”

“这个人在通缉名单上吗？”三笠问。“他是逃犯吗？”

“他并不在通缉名单上，但是——”

“_您刚刚命令我们朝一个平民开枪？！_”莱纳又问了一遍。

“是的并且**_这是命令，士兵_**。”

这句话让莱纳闭嘴了。

“你有枪套吗？”海勒对三笠问。

“没有。”三笠说。

“把这个系上，”海勒说，扔给她一副枪套。“把枪藏进衣服里，但是要保障你可以随时能把枪掏出来。”

三笠犹豫片刻，然后她还是决定遵从命令。她放下上校的枪，放下背包，解开冬季外套的纽扣，解放胳膊和上身，然后将枪套系在肩上。当她又穿好冬衣后，她松开一个靠近胸口的扣子，这样她就可以在有需要时把手伸进大衣迅速掏枪。

但她仍然不是很确信她真的有必要这么做。她从不曾持有左轮这样的武器。手里这把是一件亮闪闪的老物什，显然是海勒的私人所有品，而非兵团制式装备。三笠犹疑海勒将这把枪交给她是否合适。起码，这么做不合规矩。

话说回来，毋庸置疑，无缘无故朝一个平民开枪更不合规矩。

“注意，速战速决，”在三笠准备出发时，海勒又重复起刚刚说过的话，“明白吗？”

“是，长官。”三笠和莱纳一齐说道。

“很好，”海勒说，行个军礼作为回复。“那出发吧。保持警惕，士兵们。”

他们背包离开海勒的办公室，那把银色的左轮枪绑在三笠的肩上，两人彼此间没有多话，他们朝着大院前方的门口走去。

然而就在离门还有两步远的时候，莱纳突然折返。

“你去哪？”三笠问。

“和我们的教官说一声，‘疯子上校’刚刚把他不合军规的私人武器给了你，然后还要我们无缘无故朝一个老百姓开枪。三笠，那家伙疯了。我们必须立即告诉教官这件事。”

“不行，别生是非，”三笠说。“我们必须立即把药送到医院。上校要我们尽快。有人可能在急等这批药。我们可以返回后再汇报有关对海勒上校的看法。士兵的天职就是——”

莱纳立刻转回身面向她。“打住。别说了。”

“好。”三笠平静地看着他。“顺便说，我和你想的一样。上校似乎不太正常，任务完成以后我们也的确有义务把事情来龙去脉向教官报告，”三笠说。“不过，既然他的枪现在在我这里，你是不是可以稍放宽心。”

“也对。”莱纳说。

——————————————————————————————————

莱纳推开门，又将它在身后关上，随后他们再次走上那条山林间穿梭的泥泞道路。不过，他们还没走两分钟，一辆牛车停在他们身后。

三笠和莱纳走到路旁让牛车过去，但是车反而停在了他们身边。“嘿，士兵们，”一个老头向他们打起招呼，他驾着一头像他一样年迈的拉车老牛。老头抬起左臂置于胸前朝他们行礼。他的右袖管里空空如也。

三笠和莱纳回以军礼。

老头拍拍他帽子上的银色玫瑰徽章，“退伍很多年啦，真高兴又见到像你们这样标准的敬礼哟。你俩要去镇子吗？”

“是的，老先生。”

“要搭一程吗？”

三笠还没来得及回答，俩小脑袋瓜——还有个毛茸茸的大脑袋——从牛车后面蹦出来。“你们可以摸我们的狗狗哟！”其中一个小姑娘热情洋溢地邀请道。

三笠扭头看着莱纳。

“我们奉命尽快赶往小镇，”莱纳说。“这样可比走路快多了。”

“我们会让你们摸摸狗狗！”另外一个小女孩又恳请起来。

“我们载的东西不多，多加些分量不会拖慢这老姑娘，”独臂的老人一边说着一边怜爱地拍了拍老牛的屁股。

三笠对此表示怀疑，因为这个可怜的老家伙看起来已经过了精力旺盛的时候。但是莱纳说得对，坐牛车总快过在泥泞的道路上步行。“谢谢，”三笠找不到什么拒绝的理由。“您太好了，”她一边对老人说一边和莱纳一起爬上牛车后部。

牛车后面并没有车厢，只有两个带着厚手套、穿着厚棉袄的小姑娘，还有一只比她俩体型加在一起还要大的狗。三笠推测他们要沿着路下山去莱姆斯堡镇载些杂货和必需品回去。这就解释了为什么他们的牛车空空荡荡而他们还能考虑载她和莱纳一程。他们要再次多亏好运气，多亏这座山里天降的人间烟火。

“我是莎拉，她是苏菲，”两个小姑娘中个头高一点的说。“你们的刀在哪呀？”

“我们只是训练兵，”三笠说。“我们不带刀。”

“我喜欢你们的外套，还有你漂亮的头发，你要不要来摸摸我们的狗狗呀？”莎拉问。“他的名字叫亨利，他很温顺的，从来不咬人，不过要是他很喜欢你的话有时候可能会舔你的脸哟。”

“谢谢你，”三笠说。“亨利，过来。”

大狗蹬蹬两步过来靠近了三笠，然后一屁股坐下。三笠搔挠他的大耳朵时他的尾巴满足地甩来甩去。就在这时，苏菲一溜烟坐到莱纳身旁，膝盖抵在胸前，扬起水汪汪的大眼睛看着他。“你的背包里是什么呀？”她问。

“是最高机密，”莱纳说。“没有获得许可前我可不能告诉你。”

“喔，”苏菲说。她又凑得更近些。“那你们这些人怎么会呆在海勒岗上呢？”

“那是我们的训练营地，”莱纳说。“我们年年都会来。虽然今年跟去年比可大不一样。”

“怎么不一样啊？”

“路上不会有这么多人，镇子里也是。去年根本没有医院。而且去年整条路都被雪覆盖，没有人清理。你根本不可能坐着像这样的牛车上路。我们不得不自己拉着雪橇把补给运上去。”

“哇。”苏菲惊叹。

“我们去年也不在这，”莎拉插话道。“我们刚刚搬来的。我妈妈在矿上。亨利，苏菲和我还有外公一起住在韦德夫莱肯_（__Wildflecken__）_镇。”

“矿？”三笠问。

“你们还不知道矿的事？”苏菲问。“那是大家都来这的原因呀！”她指着乌云密布的天空。“看，我们就快经过能看到矿的地方了。”

路朝东边拐弯，他们从稀疏的树林豁口清楚地看到离他们最近的一座雪山上，浓浓的黑烟从半山腰处升起。

“就在那，就在那！”苏菲指着那股烟的源头。“那就是罗盆山_（__Mt.Raupen__）_。银矿就开在那座山的北面。”

“看到了。”三笠说。银矿，大批人突然涌入这片地区、人口井喷的原因就在于此。她还记得那座山。去年，训练兵团在攀登那座山时没少被折磨得死去活来。那时山上遍是森林和坑洞，人们还未发现过矿井。三笠有些好奇这一年来山的北面变化有多大。矿石开采肯定已经让它面目全非——山上升起的滚滚黑烟可不是个好兆头。

“去年海勒让我们爬过那座山，”莱纳说道，他印证了她的想法。“你还记得吗？”

三笠点点头。

“你们爬过那座山？”苏菲问，她惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。

“爬过。”三笠说。

“那你们有没有爬到山的南面？”莎拉问，她的声音蓦地急促，带着惊恐。

“没有，”三笠说。“我们只在山北侧训练。”

“那就好。”苏菲说。

“那就好是什么意思？”莱纳问。

“哦，别听丫头们瞎说，”坐在牛车前面的老人家说。“据我所知，有关那座山的南面一直有些迷信的说法，说山南是不详之地，诸如此类的。自从一个月前有支考察队在那边失踪后，这附近的孩子们就都开始散播有关山南的恐怖故事了。那些人不过是爬山时不幸遇上坏天气的倒霉蛋而已，何况那种地貌，又覆盖厚厚一层积雪，多危险啊。不好意思，我得道个歉，没有要笑话他们的意思。那可是一场悲剧，三条人命白白葬送在山上了。我希望这附近的孩子们对那场悲剧里的死难者能多点尊重，”他说着，转回身对苏菲和莎拉意味深长地看了一眼，“而不是拿这场不幸猎奇找乐子，当茶余饭后的鬼怪故事。”

“在训练营地你们还会做什么呢？”苏菲问三笠，大眼睛里满是好奇，显然无视了老人家的训诫。

“训练生存技能，”三笠回答道。“掌握搭建掩体的方法、生火的方法，诸如此类。”

“你们没有和巨人战斗的训练吗？”苏菲有些沮丧地问。

“没有，”莱纳承认。“不过，在抵达这里以前我们已经做过很多战斗训练了。”

“你们见过巨人吗？”莎拉脱口而出。

“莎拉，”老人家又朝车后转回头来，厉声训斥她，“不许对他们无礼。你妈妈教过你要懂礼貌吧。”

“但是——”

“没事，不要紧的。”莱纳连忙说。

莎拉的小嘴巴颤抖着，要急哭了。“我——”

“别别别别，”莱纳说，把她两个裹在露指手套里的小手放在自己掌心里，“不要紧的，”他重复。“你还不懂，但是听我说，”他说。“从现在起，就不要再问其他人这个问题了，好吗？你能跟我保证你不会这么做了吗？”

莎拉抽抽搭搭地点点头，但是苏菲撅起嘴唇。“为什么不行啊。”她问。

“因为如果你这么问后得到的答复是‘见过’的话，”莱纳说，匆匆瞥了一眼三笠，然后回头看着苏菲。“那么被你问到的那个人可能非常不愿意再提起这件事情。”

“噢。”苏菲悟道。

三笠心不在焉地挠着亨利的耳朵，凝望远方升起的烟柱，什么也没有说。

牛车后面陷入一阵令人尴尬的沉默。苏菲把抵在胸前的双腿抱得更紧了，莎拉把手从莱纳那里抽出来，用脏兮兮的手套擦了擦泪眼。

莱纳终于打破了沉默。“苏菲。莎拉。我突然想到，你们俩可以帮我和三笠一个忙。”

“什么忙呀？”莎拉吸了吸鼻子。

“非常重要的忙，关乎我们任务的成败。”他压低声音小声耳语。“我们的最高机密任务。我认为……呃。”他对她俩锁起眉头。“这事非你们不可。你们一看就是协助我们完成任务的唯一人选。”

“需要我做什么？”苏菲急切地问。

“你们认不认识一个，”莱纳慢悠悠地开口问。“穿着棕色大衣…戴着黑色帽子…帽子上有片灰色羽毛的人？”

苏菲立即迫切地喘着气说，“我认识那个人！”

“他上周还来过外公的屋子！”莎拉补充道。

三笠和莱纳面面相觑。“能给我们讲讲那个人吗？”三笠问。

“棕色大衣，黑色帽子，灰色羽毛，”老头突然大笑，打断了他们的对话，他头也没回。“你们一定是在说埃尔马·费舍尔。除了他没别人了。”

“是，没错，”莱纳急促地说。“是埃尔马·费舍尔。您知道他是一个什么样的人吗？”

“是个好人，”老头说。“就是话特别多。可怜的家伙，我猜他肯定孤单的很。不过想想他的工作性质，应该没有多少人愿意和他做朋友。可是我不得不说，他真的是我所遇到过的最善良的收税人了。”

三笠和莱纳互换了个眼神。

_是个收税人么_，莱纳无声地喃出这个词，实在令人难以置信。

三笠耸耸肩。

“你们难道就是在找埃尔马？”老人问。

“我们的确在找有关他的消息，”三笠说。“您对费舍尔先生还有更多了解么？他是否曾经得罪过谁，以至那人要害他？”

老人家又笑了起来。“这个嘛，除去他为生计拿走了人们的钱，我真想不到谁还有理由要伤害他。信不信由你，他可是土生土长的本地人——就在莱姆斯堡长大的，反正他是这么和我说的——不过由于有工作要做，他也经常四处游历。上个月，他为了办差事回到小镇。要我说的话，想想看，你好不容易回到家乡了，却是为了收走你街坊邻居手里的钱，那滋味肯定很不好受，你们能想到那种感觉吗？唉，不过嘛，这话也真不该我来说。”

“那么他是否曾经做过什么害别人的事情呢？”莱纳问。

“你说谁，埃尔马？！”老人连连摇头。“我说过。他是我遇到过最善良的家伙之一。虽然他总是孤身一人。埃尔马是个博览群书的人，上知天文下晓地理的。如果你愿意听他讲，他能给你滔滔不绝，讲到你的耳朵生出茧子来。有趣的是，好多人喜欢听他讲。有些住在这附近的家伙们平时一点耐心也没有，懒得听人废话什么历史啊、地质啦、经济或者随便什么东西，可不知怎么的，不管埃尔马脑子里突然蹦出来什么话题拿去和他们聊，这些家伙都会听。我觉得他就是太善言谈了。上周他来到我门口收税，你们可没见他是怎么对天气大谈特谈的。不过，我猜他不会在镇里停留太久，因为这个月已经到头，没那么多税好收了。顺便一提，想找他就等晚上到奥罗的酒馆里找，一找一个准儿。哦不，今天晚上可不一定。”老头纠正一下自己。“早些时候我们还在路上碰到他来着，那时候他正在往海勒岗上走。我觉得他八成是要去韦德夫莱肯_（__Wildflecken__）_——顺着那条过海勒岗再往下走就是那个镇子。不过，他也有可能要路过这些地方直接去矿上。”

三笠蹙起眉头。“您什么时候看到他的？”

“噢，早些时候。也没多久以前。话说你们俩没看到他吗？”老头向车后转回头来看向他们。“你们大部队沿着那条路一起上山的时候，他就在你们后面。想必上山这一路他都跟着你们呢！”

——————————————————————————————————

到达莱姆斯堡小镇的边上——不过，这地方实在太小了，令人难以辨别这到底是一座小镇还是两条喧哗的街道和一些新兴的建筑，所以不如说，到达构成了莱姆斯堡的这两条街道的边上——三笠和莱纳跳下老人的牛车。他们向苏菲和莎拉行礼告别。“谢谢你们，”三笠说。“路上小心。”

苏菲回以近乎标准的胸前礼，而莎拉开心地对他们挥了挥手。“祝你们顺利完成最高机密的任务！”她呼喊着。

老人并没有再对他们致敬，他扶了扶帽子，然后驾着他的牛车沿那条更宽阔的街道朝着零售商店行去，那家店是三笠印象里莱姆斯堡为数不多几家去年就存在的店铺之一。

三笠和莱纳转身沿另一条新兴街道朝那座粉刷一新的医院走去，又或者说，朝塔利医生的小诊所走去。

“**_收税官_**。”莱纳大声说，仍感到不可思议。“他居然命令我们朝一个_收税官_开枪。”

“回去后，我们应该举报他。”三笠也印证了他的想法。

“某些人大概只是很讨厌交税吧，”莱纳沉思道。“我就觉得那个‘疯子上校’有哪里不太对劲。”

“至少枪在我这，”三笠说。“他暂时伤害不到任何人。”

“你确定？”莱纳问。“我的意思是，要是他留着不止一把枪怎么办？万一他是那种身上会带两把枪的疯子怎么办？”

三笠一动不动地看着他。

“我就是想说，”莱纳说。“他给你的这把左轮看起来有点花哨，你说呢。也许这把花哨的就是用来玩儿点花样，而他还有一把标配的，那把才是用来动真格的。”

三笠仍然一动不动地看着他。

“不管怎么说，”莱纳说。“一想到‘疯子上校’现在还和其他人一起呆在营地里，我就很抓狂。对了，艾伦还在那呢。艾伦可还跟那个疯子一起呆在山上。”

三笠终于被这句话点醒。她整了整背后放着少量补给的背包，有点心烦意乱。“事情一解决立刻回营地。”她说。

——————————————————————————————————

还好，这项任务只消几分钟就完成了。他们没走两步路就找到了塔利医生的诊所。塔利自己动手从他们的背包里取出了药品，他把所有瓶瓶罐罐点数过一遍，谢过他们的运送，然后就把他们送走了。

脚还没有迈出医生诊所的门，他们就看到了_他_。

_那个人_就站在那里：那个穿棕色大衣、戴黑色帽子、一根灰色羽毛插在帽檐上的人。他连人带马就在道路中间，正好挡住了他们返回海勒岗的路。一个挂在那匹马马鞍上的包张着大口，包里的东西散落一地。那个人跪在路中央一片泥淖里，手忙脚乱地去捡地上七零八落的东西。

“唔，”莱纳说。“是他没错。就是那个人。”

三笠停下脚步，远远看着那人。他是_埃尔马__·__费舍尔_，那个收税官，据说他相当危险，危险到她的长官曾命令她在那人一靠近自己时就立即开枪。眼下，那人正狼狈地跪在泥泞的车沟中，凌乱地往怀里抱了一堆刚捡起来的家当。

“他似乎需要个人帮把手，”莱纳说。“老天啊，我拿不准了，三笠。他似乎还挺危险的。我们是不是应该朝他开枪。”

莱纳大概觉得这个玩笑还挺好玩，但是三笠觉得并不好笑。

他们在医生的诊所外伫立良久，远远望着那个挡住他们回海勒岗的收税人。旁边有个人经过了他，哪怕打马一脚踏进路边的积雪也要避开那收税官。又一个女人背着沉重的包囊从另一个方向走了过来，她也一样，就算为了绕路踩到雪里，也要躲闪开那个跪在地上的收税人还有他的马。没有任何人肯停下来帮收税官的忙。甚至没有任何人肯对他打一声招呼。

“你看得下去吗？”莱纳厌恶地说。“都没个人肯帮一帮这可怜的家伙！”

三笠内心有个声音在提醒她，路上的人们冷漠的背后会不会另有隐情。也许，这些人是有过何种遭遇所以觉得施以援手不如视若无睹，离那人越远越好。也许，这些人是出于什么缘由相信那个收税人其实很危险。当然只是也许而已。

“现在的人们都怎么回事？”莱纳一边大声议论一边兀自几步向前，径直朝那个收税人走了过去。

三笠快步跟到他身后，试图示意他停下脚步；她试图提醒他，他们眼下还有更加紧急的问题需要处理——艾伦还和 ‘疯子老上校’一起呆在营地里——然而为时已晚。莱纳已经挨着收税官蹲进泥坑里。“要帮把手吗？”莱纳问道。

埃尔马·费舍尔直起身，冲他露出感激的微笑，他拍了拍膝盖上的泥土，虽然拍和没拍没什么区别。“太感谢啦。”他说。

三笠脑子里闪过的第一个想法就是，埃尔马·费舍尔其人长得实在毫无记忆点。这人中等的个头，一副让人留不下什么印象的长相，一双平淡无奇的棕色眼睛。还有他披在那件奇怪的棕色斗篷下不可能给人带来丝毫威胁的骨架子。他的脸颊和鼻子被冻得通红。在他的衣着打扮上，唯一能令人对他稍有点兴趣的大概就是他那顶黑帽子上硕大的灰色羽毛，这对于一个全身上下都略显无趣的人来说，实在是一种大胆前卫的时尚宣言。

他棕色的眼睛对上了三笠的目光。他微微一笑。三笠发现就连他露出来的牙齿都碎小泛黄，平平无奇。

“你俩是登上海勒岗的那支队伍里的吧？”他问道。

就在那一瞬间，三笠百分百确定站在她面前的这个人根本没有任何威胁，与此同时，一阵强烈的恐惧让她心里突然一沉，因为她终于意识到，既然眼前这个人不具威胁，就意味着莱纳说的没错，海勒上校——那个交给她一把银光闪闪的左轮枪，下达让她朝着危险人物埃尔马·费舍尔开枪的命令的人——他才是真正的危险人物。海勒居然认为像埃尔马·费舍尔这样的人会对其他人造成威胁，他无疑已经发了疯。而他此刻还在山上，和艾伦他们呆在一座营地里。

_必须赶快回去。_

“没错，先生，”莱纳还在回答收税人的问题。“我们正要返回营地。”

“哎呀，多谢你们还特意停下来帮我。”收税官先生说。

三笠看着莱纳利落地用手套把收税人散落物件上的泥掸净，然后重新把它们放进了收税人的马鞍包。为了加快进度，三笠也在泥路上跪下来帮他一起装。她捡起来一捆捆的卷轴，可能是地图，还有一块指南，一个工具包，一些满满当当好像装了很多石头的拉绳袋子——他一个收税官装几袋石头做什么？——以及一摞捆起来的账本。除了那几袋石头，行囊里的其他物品都是三笠觉得走长途的人的确需要带的。那位独臂老人的说法没错。埃尔马·费舍尔应该是刚刚处理完莱姆斯堡的工作，现在正准备出发前往下一个小镇去继续为君主征收什一税。

在帮收税人把一个重甸甸的老式指南针小心翼翼放进鞍包的时候，三笠终于注意到了这场闹剧的症结来自哪里。这挂包有个固定在皮带上的铜扣，然而皮带上的扣眼扯开了，一道口子一直撕扯到了皮带的边沿。这个好办。三笠从大衣里抽出了她的工具刀，然后迅速在皮带上新凿一个洞，这样就能把包扣住了，至少一时半会儿这个扣眼不会再裂开了。

“应该可以撑住。”三笠一边对收税官说一边把他的包牢牢合好，她早已归心似箭。

“太感谢了。”收税官笑着对她又说了一遍。

然而三笠既没有时间也没有耐心再跟这位过客嘘寒问暖，他只是一个普通人而已，若没有人施以援手，他就连捡起自己掉进泥淖的东西都困难。此时，艾伦还在那座营地，仍然深陷危险中。“我们得赶快走。”三笠对莱纳说道，并没理会旁边的收税官。

“失陪。”莱纳对那人说，也算为三笠对他的怠慢向他道歉，然后他俩绕过收税人的马匹，启程登上那条山路。“我们必须返回海勒岗了。那就，祝你好运吧。”

他们沿着那条路才迈出大概十步，三笠就听到身后溅起泥巴的脚步声，收税人也跟了上来。她转回头，看到埃尔马·费舍尔就在他们身后，正拉着缰绳，领着他的马，又朝他们走近几步，似乎还没有打算上马的意思。看来他是要不请自来，跟着他们一起步行。“回海勒岗？”他问。“那太好了。我正要去那呢。”

三笠满脑子都是海勒上校以及他那种人到底还会配哪种枪的事（以及艾伦会不会真有那么白痴，白痴到已经说错话或者做错事招惹疯子上校），她几乎没有留意费舍尔刚刚说了什么。或者更确切地说，她几乎没有留意费舍尔刚刚的话有什么问题。

_想必上山这一路他都跟着你们呢。_那个驾着牛车的老人曾经说过。

那天早晨，费舍尔明明就已经走过那条路。老人说过，他肯定去了韦德夫莱肯镇或者矿上办差。既然这样的话，那费舍尔返回莱姆斯堡来做什么？

_想必上山这一路他都跟着你们呢。_

恐怕他根本没有去过韦德夫莱肯镇，抑或上面的矿山，其实他一直就留在海勒岗附近的地方，观察着，等待着，直到会有三两个要执行任务的训练兵走出营门，然后他尾随在这些训练兵身后——也就是负责办这趟简单差事的他们俩身后——返回镇上，好让他的马停在路中间，阻拦住返回海勒岗的道路，同时他把鞍包上的扣眼撕扯开，将里面的东西通通倒在地上，最后扑通一下跪倒在泥地里并把一大堆散落的东西一次抱起，还一副正在艰难去地上摸找的样子。然而，任何成年人都不会笨拙到这点小事都办不好吧，所有人都可以轻松搞定这种从泥巴里捡捡东西的活才对，何必还消两个正在返程的训练兵施以援手——

_不。_三笠摇了摇头。这太蠢了。岂止是蠢，简直是疯，还是那种会想出“在身上带两把枪”的疯法，简直是和交给两个训练新兵一把非制式的银左轮、命令他们如果一位公民胆敢跟他们说话就当场开枪一样的疯。

三笠又看了费舍尔一眼，深信她的第一印象是没错的。这个人没有任何威胁。

更何况，就算这个人真的想伤害她，他也毫无胜算。三笠的直觉告诉她，她要比这个人强壮很多，所以他根本伤不到她一丝一毫。

费舍尔现在就离他们一步远，他仍然微微笑着，亲和友善，岁月静好。“介意同行一段吗？”他问道。“我今天就剩下一笔什一税没收了，还有点时间，能跟你俩聊聊天。”

_他很孤独_，那个老人也这么说过。

但是艾伦还在那个营地里，和那个非常危险、喜怒无常的上校呆在一起。

三笠正要对这个孤苦伶仃的收税人说些什么，可出人意料的是，莱纳已经抢在她前面答道：“我们还有事要做，先生。”在开口的同时，莱纳已经回身继续沿着路朝前走去。三笠明白，他也很担心如果继续跟这个收税人浪费时间，海勒岗上跟海勒上校呆在一起的人们就势必会陷入被上校设计好的危险境地里。所以，停下脚步、跪进泥地里助人为乐是一回事，在有一个更加紧迫的事要做时被平民拉住攀谈是另一回事。“我们不能——”

“我在镇里待不了多久了，”费舍尔有点气馁地说，“我就剩下一笔什一税要收了，今天这笔债就能结了。那可是一笔拖欠了很久的什一税。工作真的不好做，但有欠债就该索债，你们说呢？”他耸耸肩，仿佛在说，这就是世界运转的规律，像他这样的可怜虫还能怎么办呢？

三笠别开目光，全神贯注于她眼前的道路。她加紧步伐赶上了莱纳，和他一起并行。莱纳在沿路往上走的时候明显正在加快速度。

但是三笠听到收税人和他的马继续在泥淖里跋涉的声音。费舍尔已经追上了他们。他保持与他们一步之遥的距离，虽然仍步行着，却没有一点气喘连连或者疲乏得跟不上节奏的样子。“真要多谢你们刚才在那儿的好意。”他说。“你们是第一年当训练兵吗？第二年啦？你们过去有来过这一片吗？”

莱纳又加快了脚步。继续走，他对三笠用嘴型示意。三笠对他颔首回应，然后快步跟上了他的步伐。

可惜，收税人和他的马也依然紧紧追着他们不放。“看到这一片变化这么大真叫人称奇，不是吗？”埃尔马·费舍尔继续说，完全不在意三笠和莱纳刻意无视他的事实。“那个矿开了以后，好像一夜之间就蹦出来个韦德夫莱肯镇。真是太有趣了。我是指，那个矿。墙内真是没什么地方能像那个矿一样。一切都源于一次意外的发现，不知什么人首先在那山里一锄下去挖出了银。这事啊，真是太有趣了。要我来猜，想必是从十个月前开始的……”

**第二节：山南**

**Part 2: South Face of the Mountain**

在三笠看来，那个关于罗盆山北坡银矿如何被人发现的故事真的一点儿意思都没有。可她满脑子都是艾伦仍然身陷海勒岗危险中的事，她一心一意地迈着步伐往山上走，根本没法分心和那个收税人坦白这一点。既然这个收税人打定了主意要咬紧他们的步伐，三笠和莱纳也已铁了心要抛开他的废话。

“瞧瞧这天，又要下雪了，”费舍尔还在叨叨个不停，他总算换了一个（在三笠听来）新鲜的却依然乏味无趣的话题。其实，她没听他说了什么。她当然没在听，她根本无视这个人，干脆就当他不存在。“说起这事儿可真是有趣。通常呢，寒冬腊月里碰到这种天气肯定就不能再采矿了。这么低的温度下你可怎么储存炸药。你想，在严寒里炸药还能用吗？可是那山里有种天然暖源，能保持矿洞里面的温暖，把炸药储存在洞里可再好不过了。他们管它叫’暖风孔’。对了，说到天气，你们夏天的时候有来过这山上吗？那时候的温度才叫个舒服，罗盆山的南坡漫山遍野都是花。你们想不想知道那些小花最有意思的是什么？”

“不想。”莱纳说。

“它们大多都只生长在那座山上，别处可找不着。”费舍尔讲得津津有味，声音抑扬顿挫，“那简直像是个与世隔绝的生态环境，可瞧瞧那山周围就知道它当然不是。不过，你会发现本可以把种子、孢子散得到处都是的鸟儿和虫子在山南都绝迹了。这可真有趣。我的猜想是，那山上的空气或者水里一定有什么东西让它们靠都不能靠近。”

_“__什么鬼。_”莱纳嘟哝道。

他们俩继续往前走，打定主意心无旁骛尽快赶回海勒岗去，任凭这个收税人在他俩后面轻轻松松就跟了上来，丝毫不介意莱纳刻意为之的怠慢。“我有一个无聊的嗜好，就是喜欢观察鸟类。”费舍尔继续说。“这附近有一些迷人的本土雀类。当然还有猫头鹰。不过除非一个人有夜间不睡觉的癖好，否则很难观察到它们。就我个人而言，这根本不是问题。有时候我觉得我自己可能就是夜行动物。和你们说真的，深夜会让我觉得更舒坦，在整个世界都静悄悄的时候我就可以开始做我的事儿了。我觉得是挺怪异的，但是白天睡觉的确能让人在晚上碰到更多机会好好观察猫头鹰。”

“唉。”莱纳叹道，有那么一瞬间，三笠感觉他的声音就好像当初艾伦在听到妈妈滔滔不绝时发出的无奈呻吟一样，回想起过去她不禁笑了。

“这附近的猫头鹰看起来一个比一个傻，”收税人还在喋喋不休。“北方长耳猫头鹰_（__Northern Tuft-Eared owl__）_有一双硕大的眼珠子还有两个奇奇怪怪的耳朵。而火烈斑耳猫头鹰_（__Flammulated Spot-Eared Owl__）_呢，是这些猫头鹰里头长得最呆头呆脑的一个。我觉得吧，很多人对猫头鹰有误解，觉得它们看起来都一脸无辜样儿，忘记了这些家伙克都是十分凶悍的猎食者。它们虽然看起来不像，但当你仔细去看，看到那爪子有多锋利的时候，你就知道了。话虽这么说，猫头鹰依然还是个棒呆了的物种。因为它们大多捕猎的都是害虫，我觉得某种角度来讲它们可是帮了人类不少忙。非常公平了。老鼠有为这个世界带来过什么好处吗？他们为这世界运转交什么税啦？什么都没有。这就是问题所在。害虫一无是处，而唯一可做的贡献就是变成猫头鹰的食物。这就是这个世界的运转方式，相当公平。”

莱纳张合拇指和另外四指，用那个手势和嘴形给了三笠一个示意：_那家伙__“__吧啦吧啦__”__要废话个没完了。_他甚至一点都不介意收税人可以清楚看到他在做什么。三笠对他翻了翻眼睛，他们一起加快了脚步，快到如果再提速他们就可以跑起来了。

三笠的确很想跑起来。一想到艾伦还在营地并且对那里的危险仍浑然不觉，她就恨不得一路冲刺回去。也许真这么做的话，她和莱纳就可以把身后这个罗里吧嗦的收税人甩掉了。但是就目前而言，三笠的理智占据了上风，毕竟只消几步路他们就要到营地了。他们已经跋涉了太长时间，那营地想必就快要出现在眼前了，下一秒就会到。只要三笠再眨一下眼睛，就一定会看到那扇木门，所以奔跑是毫无意义的。

“说来巧合吧，我还特别喜欢甲壳虫。”费舍尔还在他们耳边嗡嗡个不停。“真是一种非常可爱的生物呀。在附近这些山里可以发现许多十分独特的物种。”

但是三笠没有在听他说的话。她的注意力完全集中在那些随时可能出现在她面前的木栅栏门上。只消几步路就要到了。随时都会到了。

——————————————————————————————————

“嘿，”尤弥尔说着，把艾伦堵到了男生营帐一角的柴堆旁，“三笠去哪儿了？我应该说，她怎么没跟你在一起？”

“大概是因为她应该在女生那边帮忙吧。”艾伦一边说一边试图从尤弥尔身边绕开。

尤弥尔又拦住了他。“说得对啊，那么问题来了。她可不在我们这边。营帐根本见不到她的人影，她并没在老老实实干活。而我发现她一旦掉链子，就是跟你黏在一起。”

艾伦气呼呼地冲她瞪起眼睛。“三笠才没跟我**_黏_**在一起！”

“认真的吗，艾伦？”

“而且自从我们分开扎营，我就没见过她了。”艾伦说。

“好吧。好吧。”尤弥尔叉起腰。“说不通啊。如果她没在工作，又没和你黏在一起，那她去哪儿了呢？说真的，三笠到底还能去哪儿呢？”

——————————————————————————————————

“不过，那些洞穴有趣的地方在于，它们往整座山里延伸得到底有多深，”费舍尔还在唠叨个没完没了。“真的，与其说是洞穴，还不如说它们是隧道呢。当然啦，矿工们也会通过爆破疏通出采矿用的隧道，但是那些天然形成的隧洞里，岩石墙壁上也可以挖掘出许许多多的宝藏。当然啦，山的南侧也有很多这样的洞穴，不过这儿的人在传一些关于山南之地的鬼怪传说。”

三笠完全懒得听他说话，反正听也没用；木栅门现在随时都会出现在她的面前。她全神贯注于眼前的道路，以至于几乎没有听到莱纳突然开口说，“等会儿，你刚刚是说山南？”

这是这么长时间来第一次他俩表示其实听到了收税人说的话。“是啊，怎么啦，”费舍尔说，三笠头都没有回就已经想象到他脸上那副洋洋自得的微笑。她可以从他的腔调里听出来。

“你常会去那座山的南坡？”莱纳问。

“噢，经常去。我不得不去，干活嘛。”

“可是我还以为没有人爬上——”

“罗盆山的南坡一年四季都很迷人，”费舍尔说。“夏天的花。冬天的雪。那儿树木很少，因为海拔太高了，或许还因为那儿的什么东西，让鸟儿，虫子还有当地其他生物绝迹了。我想上个月那支考察队出了事儿也和那有关系。多吓人啊。不过其实山南并不像这儿大多人所想的那样危险。那有很多很棒的地儿，很适合人徒步远足。要想走过去也很容易。从北坡的矿坑走到山顶也不远，而且很容易爬。这可是一座古老的山，饱经风霜，坑坑洼洼，布满洞穴。对于一个有大把时间冒险的探险家来说，这可是一座好山；而对于一个有重要职责要去履行的收税人来说，这更是一座好山。”

他的这番话里有什么不太对劲，三笠差点就要开口问他了。但是现在她不能在这个啰嗦的收税人身上浪费口舌或者心力，尤其是不能在她快要赶到海勒岗的大门前而艾伦还非常需要她的时候。

“这座山上有一些古老的东西。这儿有古老的环境，古老的秘密，能追溯到墙还没有建成之前。”费舍尔说。

莱纳_大笑_了起来，三笠怎么也想不通这番话哪里好笑了。“千真万确。”他说。

“当然啦，我的工作就是保持万事万物的平等平衡，确保万事纲纪的公平公正。而万事纲纪生于公平公正，只要万物还其所负，保证平衡。”费舍尔停顿了片刻，想等他们夸赞他巧妙绝伦地押住了韵。接着他又絮叨起来，“说实话，我还很喜欢蝴蝶。在山南坡几乎没发现有蝴蝶，但是到了炎炎夏季，你会在这片树林里看到一些迷人的蝶类。它们应该是会迁徙的那种，会乌泱泱一大片飞过这片森林。你们以前见过蝴蝶迁徙吗？真是太壮观了。”

听到这里，三笠终于冒险快速地回头向后瞥了一眼。收税人已经骑在了马上。那匹马轻快地小跑着，紧紧跟着三笠还有莱纳的步伐，这样一来收税人就可以在他们爬坡的时候继续跟他们长篇大论。三笠咬着牙又把头转回去，强迫自己集中精力，继续加快脚步艰难地往上走

_（永无止境一样的路程，他们本来应该已经到达营地了才对）_

向着通往海勒岗的那条山路走去

_（本来早该到达了）_

艾伦还在那边等着她

_（已经走太久，太久了）_

无论如何，她都不得不向前迈进，她此刻绝对不能停下来，她必须往前走，否则她很可能没法及时见到艾伦，及时把他从那个疯狂的上校手里救出来，那可是个敢把自己的手枪交给她的人。

而身后那个悲哀的、无害的、无聊的家伙还在念念叨叨个不停，他说话的时候，声音有节奏地忽高忽低，大谈特谈什么毛毛虫与蝴蝶之类的，而他们头顶的天色渐渐黯了下来，空气也越来越凛冽。那一场雪仍迟迟没有降临。

——————————————————————————————————

“那个混蛋滚去哪里了？”让很想搞清楚这一点。“就我在这里费劲巴拉地抬这个重甸甸的东西。我正需要他的时候莱纳这家伙到底他妈去哪了？！”

“我不知道，”马可坦诚地说。“但是我们现在的确需要他。你要不问问贝尔托特啊，他应该知道莱纳在哪。”

让一副我意已决的样子一脚踏进积雪里，艰难地穿过了雪地。但是当他找到然后堵住了贝尔托特的时候，他发现贝尔托特也是一点忙都帮不上，着实令人火大。

“我不知道莱纳去哪儿了。”贝尔托特说。

“你怎么会不知道呢？！”让问。“你不是一直都跟着他的吗？”

“啊，教官跟他说上校想要他去……做什么事情。他还有三笠要去帮上校办趟差事。”

“什么差事？”让追问道。

“我哪知道！他没有说。”

“你知道他们什么时候能回来吗？”

“不清楚。”贝尔托特有点紧张地回答。

“好极了，真是好极了！”让一甩双手，“三笠和莱纳都可以翘班了，就因为‘冻疮上校’拽他们去办个差事。真是好极了。”

“喔，我可不会羡慕被海勒上校安排差事的人。”马可终于赶到了让的身边，“难道不了解上校吗？他派他们去办的可能是项非常可怕的差事。”

——————————————————————————————————

“你看，为啥说我的工作这么重要，”埃尔马·费舍尔还在唠叨。“税收乃社会文明之本。税是体现平等最真实也是唯一的途径。为了营造一个良好的社会，每個人都应该还其所负。而我有时候就不得不去做那个保证债被还清的角色。这份工作可不好做，但是必须做。我每天早晨醒来就会想，我的确在為所有人做一项伟大的工作，这种活才值得我奉献一辈子，不是吗？”

三笠懒得去想这个已经设好了答案的问题，这个问题着实无聊透顶。她只想不断向前走。她，还有莱纳，必须继续前进。

“道路。水井。灌溉系统。每个人都在用，而他们所享受的一切都是有偿的，所以每个人都必须还其所负，这非常公平。债无偿还，万事不立。哪怕是君主的城堡、边境城镇的贫民窟，甚至还有你们海勒岗上的训练营地……就算是那些保护我们免受巨人袭扰的墙壁，都必须有人为其付出代价，而且还是十分昂贵的代价。我们的用度、生计还有庇护，全部都不是无偿的。”

三笠咬紧牙关继续大步往前走，她不想再听他说的话。

“还有这片山野也是，”费舍尔继续道。“这片森林、罗盆山上的隧洞还有银矿都是有偿的。兵团征用了这附近的山林当训练地，年复一年雇佣像你俩这样的人去开发使用这片山区，一占用就是几十年。告诉我，你们这些人什么时候才接受如此公平的征讨，还其所负呢？真是不幸，不能再这么耗下去了。不能再这样年复一年地拖欠了。兵团和所有还在使用这片土地的人一样，都欠下了什一税。你们的债已经积欠太久了，不能再——”

“你且等会儿。”莱纳突然停了下来。

费舍尔也停了下来。三笠也是。

莱纳转过身面对着收税人，难以置信地问道：“你都在说些什么鬼话？”

“征税。”费舍尔心平气和又耐心地答道。“很长时间以来，兵团就一直在逃避公平的税债征讨。”

“我，呃……我倒不是专业人士什么的，”莱纳慢条斯理地说。“但我非常确定这压根儿没道理。”

“你说什么？”费舍尔问，突然就没刚才那么友好了。

三笠也突然意识到这个收税人的话里哪里有问题了，他的话里_哪里都有问题_——道理完全摆反了——一瞬间，她为自己竟然没有早点意识到这一点感到震惊。“收税是为了维持我们的存在。”她说。这才像话。就连小孩子都懂这道理才对。

“是啊，你说的征税，”莱纳说。“是为了我们的食物，我们的制服以及我们的装备，”他拎了拎背上的空军用背包。“为了这些才存在的。”

费舍尔对他宽容地微微一笑，就好像他在教导一个小孩子什么是对的。那个居高临下的笑容让三笠瞬间就反感起来。“你还是不明白，”费舍尔说。“兵团每年都会把像你们这样一批批的训练兵拉到这些山里。你们像其他所有人一样在使用这片土地。你们日复一日，年复一年地消耗着这里的资源，却没有一个人为养活这些山村小镇交过税。这里善良的人们为你们提供食物、衣服还有装备做出了这么多的牺牲，你们之中可曾有人以什么报答过他们吗？”

“我们以_性命_为报。”莱纳说。

三笠点点头。

“当然并不是所有人都会丢了小命，但……这就是我们的报答，”莱纳继续解释。他似乎不仅讶异于必须和这个对他们喋喋不休的新朋友摆道理，而且对现在所发生的一切都震惊万分。“这就是士兵的职责。我们豁出生命赴险，我们为保护人类而死。这就是公民赋税所得到的回报。”他似乎仍然不敢相信，自己正在和一个收税官争论收税的问题。三笠也着实难以置信。

收税人再一次露出了那副宽宏大量的笑容。“不。”他说。“你还是不明白。税可不是这么运作的。你并没有听我说的话。现在请认真听。万事纲纪是完全公平的，但得有个前提，就是人人都须还其所负。兵团的税债已经积欠太久了，这不公平，应当被修正。只有万事纲纪实施公平，世间万物才能获得公平，你明白了吗？”

三笠突然觉得自己已经受够了。

她受够了这个无聊且毫无记忆点的人浪费她的时间，说些既无聊又无趣的话；受够了这个拽住人就一通瞎说扯淡的家伙，磨人心智，乏味透顶，他还得在帽子上放一根可笑的羽毛，好让人能出于一点点滑稽感而对他留下印象；也受够了这自以为是的混蛋，浪费她的时间说些关于世界公平的粗浅理解，在艾伦仍然身陷危险之中、她必须趁还没太迟前赶回海勒岗时阻碍她的步伐。

但最重要的是，三笠已经受够了他幼稚到令人大为光火的想法，什么万事万物都要平等平衡。

“你们还不懂吗？”费舍尔又问了一遍，这一回，是三笠对他怒目横视并开口道： “不懂。”

_（她下移目光去看他。但是她本应该抬起头来去迎他的眼睛才对，他本应该骑在马上才对，不是吗？等一下，他的马去哪里了）_

那副宽宏隐忍的笑容慢慢从他脸上褪去了，他冷下脸来，声音里带着一种不耐烦。“你们还是没有听我说，”他说。“如果兵团不还欠税的话，那——”

“我们说的税是一个意思吗？”莱纳问。“你确定你没有指别的什么意思？”他仍然一副难以置信的神情，无法相信居然会有这样的争论。

“我说的，”费舍尔说，从声音听来他的耐心很明显磨损了不少。“就是税，就是万事万物平等的内核，就是一种必然的牺牲，为了——”

“你打算_弄死_我们吗？”莱纳突然问道。

“你说什么？”

“我是认真的。你是不是想要我们的命？”莱纳重复着他的问题。“是不是想用你的狗屁胡扯烦死我们？无意冒犯，但我现在的的确确是烦得要命了，你很有必要提高一下谈话技巧。”

收税人的嘴巴张开又合上。他难以置信地吹胡子又瞪眼，一时说不出话来。但是过了一会儿，他终于恢复了平静，脸色又冷了下来。“太令人失望了。或许是我误解了你们，以为你们俩还算是聪明人，会有兴趣好好了解这个世界的真相，但是现在我明白了。既然你们不肯听我的话，还沾沾自喜于无知之中，那么——”

“哦，拉倒吧，”莱纳说。“我可以整晚听阿尔敏没完没了地叨叨什么猫头鹰、迁徙的蝴蝶、税法之类的事情，因为听他讲这些就是很有意思。可你只是婆婆妈妈、絮絮叨叨，都不懂得看人眼色，是不是？”

三笠点点头表示认同。她犹记得她和艾伦可以花好几个小时听阿尔敏热情洋溢地讲他读过的东西，或者最近了解到的见闻，无论是关于会吃虫子的奇花轶事、天空中为何会有云彩的奥秘，还是墙外其实有一片大海、海水是咸的这种天马行空的想法，阿尔敏讲起来一点都不无聊，即便他在讲些三笠完全不在乎的话题时亦是如此。阿尔敏还可以让艾伦静下心来听他娓娓道来，有时甚至可以听上好几个小时。三笠一想到阿尔敏可能是她所见过最棒的讲者，内心就升起一丝小骄傲。而这个妄自尊大、自吹自擂的收税人，永远都别想变成聪明又有趣的讲者，无论他读过多少书，观察过多少鸟类，或者收集过多少甲壳虫，他都连三笠朋友的一根毫毛都不如。

收税人瞪着莱纳。这么长时间来第一次，他那微笑——那崩得已经不算笑容的表情——开始皱成一团。“阿尔敏是谁？”他问。

“阿尔敏是比你口才好的人。”三笠答道。

“比你口才_好得多_的人。”莱纳赞同道。

“艾伦都喜欢听阿尔敏说话。”三笠说。

“我都喜欢听阿尔敏说话，”莱纳补充道。“我不知道他是怎么做到的，但是他可以让任何蠢事听来都变得有趣。是啊，三笠说的对。甚至连艾伦那个家伙都会乖乖闭嘴听他话。”

埃尔马·费舍尔发自内心地皱紧了眉头。“那究竟是什么使阿尔敏听起来那么有趣的？”

“我不知道，”莱纳耸耸肩道。“我猜他天生就善谈。”

“不像你。”三笠接着道。她意识到，莱纳这么继续挖苦下去的话，她可能也会跟着这样继续挑衅了。

埃尔马的眉头皱得更紧了，转为一副阴冷的怒容。“好吧，”他说。“好吧。”他又说道。“好吧。”他第三次说道。“看来我让你们感到_乏味无聊_了，我想最好现在就分道扬镳吧。”他转过身，朝着他们来时的方向走去。“再次感谢你们今早帮了我的忙，士兵们，”在他终于要离开他们的时候，他回过了头：“但是，由于你们的无礼，我绝不原谅你们。”

他的身影绕过一块巨大的岩石，转瞬之间就不见了。

他终于走了。

有那么一阵，三笠和莱纳都没有开口。三笠在好好享受这天赐的宁静。她不知道莱纳是否也是这样想的。

随即莱纳打破了沉寂。“我们对他好像是挺无礼的，对吗？”

“_‘__你打算弄死我们吗_？’”

“这事儿咱能翻篇不？”

“不能。”

“喂可我把他赶走了，是吧？”

“那倒是。”三笠承认道。

“真是个无聊透顶的混蛋。难怪疯子上校命令我们朝他开枪。那家伙烦死了。我可不开玩笑，三笠，我真的害怕自己会突然跪倒在地被烦到猝死。难道就我一个吗，难道……”莱纳挠了挠头。“你不觉得他说的很多话不是很蹊跷吗？太诡异了，太疯狂了。”

“就像_身上不是只有一把枪，而是有两把枪_那么疯狂？”

“呵，呵，真好笑。但是说真的，哪有这种连税是怎么运作都没搞清楚的收税官啊？我觉得他可能已经疯了。是真疯了。他说兵团不交税什么的那堆屁话的时候，简直神经病。”莱纳将双臂抱在胸前。“好极了。现在我们不仅有个山上海勒岗营地里的疯子长官要担心，还有个山下莱姆斯堡的神经税吏要操心。”

“莱纳。”三笠喊他。

“这儿的所有人。这儿_所有人_！这座见了鬼的破山里所有人都疯了吧！水里是不是放了什么东西。我打赌那座矿里肯定是有什么——”

“莱纳。”三笠又说了一遍，这次她毫不掩饰自己声音里的恐惧。

“干嘛？”

“你看。”三笠说。她指了指地上。

莱纳低下头。

他们两个人都站在齐靴深的积雪里。

三笠的双手颤抖着。她并不在意莱纳会不会注意到她的手在抖。“莱纳，那条路去哪了？”

“呃……”

这里没有路。显然这里已经很长时间没有路了。只有厚厚的白雪，几株孤零零的秃树散布开来，雪地上有三串人的脚印。三笠可以看到脚印来时的方向，但是那个方向——无论是积雪，岩石，还是那几棵分叉的小树——他们根本都没见过。

然后三笠注意到她眼角余光捕捉到什么东西。她抬起头望向天空。

那是一缕黑烟。也就是苏菲那天早晨对她指出来的那缕烟，从银矿方向冒出来。但是，在海勒岗和莱姆堡之间的路边应该清晰可见罗盆山北头的银矿才对。而现在三笠根本看不到那座矿井。那股烟很浓，离得他们非常近，黑色的烟柱却是在地平线另一侧腾起。

三笠抬头凝视着那股黑烟，无法相信自己所看到的一切。

然后她开始感受到一种痛楚。她的双腿火辣辣得痛，一如去年训练兵们在爬了一整天陌生陡峭的地带以后产生的灼烧感一样。她的脚也痛。三笠低头看了看自己的双手，发现她的手套又脏又破，就好像……

就好像她一直在攀爬，抓过树枝和岩石来助力攀过险峻陡峭的地带。

三笠低下头看着自己戴着手套的双手。她眨了眨眼睛，然后又眨了一下，她阖上双眼好长一会儿，然后再睁开眼睛。不行。她的手套仍然很脏，她的躯干仍然火烧火燎，现在她还渐渐开始感受到肚子里的饥饿感和她指尖灼烧的刺痛感。有冻伤。她的双手已经被冻伤了。

“_三笠。_”莱纳说，她在转身看他之前就知道，她会在他脸上看到同样的惊恐和迷茫，她自己也是一样的神色。“_三笠，我们这是在哪儿？！_”

“我想……”三笠咽了咽唾沫，开口时感到喉咙已经沙哑不适。她的喉咙和嘴太干了，嘴唇干裂、翻皮。“我想我们是在罗盆山的南坡上。”

“_怎么可能啊。_”这话听来是声抗议，而不是疑问。

三笠知道只有一条路可以到达山的南坡，她想莱纳也知道，但是他们谁都不愿意相信。虽然不得不信。

他们肯定是爬到那去的。他们越过了_海勒岗（__Haller’s Point__）_，走过了_韦德夫莱肯（__Wildflecken__）_，穿过了_矿井（__The mine__）_，一路跋涉到了那条泥路的尽头，然后踏入了白雪皑皑的荒野，爬上了那座山的_北坡_，直到他们翻过山头，然后又沿着_南坡_一路下行。这座山靠近山顶的地方非常陡峭，收税人的马是根本不可能越过的，所以那匹马很可能在一段时间前就被甩在了后面。但是这完全说不通。这是不可能的。因为——

“我不记得今天有翻过一座山啊，”莱纳说。三笠可以听出他是多么努力地想让自己听起来在开个玩笑，但是她也可以听出他声音里恐惧的颤抖。“你说呢？”

三笠慢慢地摇了摇头。她当然一点都不记得他们有翻过一座山。她只记得那个收税人的声音在她耳边嗡嗡作响，迫使她拼命加快脚步，沿着山路一门心思往前走，走了感觉有

_（感觉有好几个小时）_

肯定没超过二十分钟，也许三十分钟吧。至多。

“我们听那个混蛋叨叨了多长时间？”莱纳问。“现在几点了？”

“我不知道。”太阳藏进了厚厚的乌云里，没法判断出来时间。三笠又低头看着她的脏手套。“我的手感觉在烧。”

“不太妙。”莱纳说。他知道那意味着什么。“赶快，这么做，”他在胸前抱起双臂，把两只手捂在自己腋下。“就像我们去年学的那样。”

三笠点点头，她想起来这是去年海勒上校教给训练兵们的一招，非常有用。三笠把双臂交叠在胸前，将滚烫的双手捂在腋下，就在那时，她突然意识到肩上的枪套不见了。

头顶灰暗的天空中，几片雪花终于开始飘落下来。

——————————————————————————————————

天上无情地下起了鹅毛大雪，训练兵们争先恐后地搭建好他们各自的营地。

“我恨这天气，”让嘟囔着，他这一整天都在发着牢骚。他把大衣上的兜帽向下拽了拽，徒劳地试图保护住脸免受这场骤雪的袭扰。“我讨厌下雪！”

“我倒是觉得这雪景有点美，你们说呢？”柯尼说道。他就像个孩子一样，很烂漫地在飘洒的白雪里原地转了一圈，然后他把兜帽下的脸露出来，朝向铅灰色的天空然后说：“不过，有些为莱纳和三笠难过。如果他们还在路上的话，现在遇到了这种天气该怎么办。真不知道海勒到底派他们去做什么了。”

“真不知道他们什么时候才能回来。”艾伦说。

“应该快了，”阿尔敏说。“天已经黑下来了。”随即他皱起眉头。“要是我们掌握他们预期回营的具体时间就好了。”

“上面怎么可能把这些信息告诉我们，动动你的脑袋瓜想一下啊_万事通_。”让尖锐地指出。

“_你说什么_。”艾伦怒道。

“你们不觉得……”柯尼赶快横插一句，打断让和艾伦的斗嘴。“你们不觉得上校其实是派他们执行那种夜间……呃任务。就是需要在外过夜的那种，然后没有告诉我们。”

“我不相信‘老冻疮’会搞这种名堂。”让说。

“太不公平了。”柯尼说。“现在我们连他们到底今晚还是明天回来都没法搞清楚吗？还是说他们要过好长一段时间后才回来？”

“这就是兵团。”让苦涩地说。“讽刺的是，如果莱纳现在还在这里，他可能会对你说教，士兵应该无条件信任自己的长官，而且应该明白，有时候长官们不会把一些不必要的讯息分享给他们手下所有士兵的。”

“是啊，听起来很像他会说的话。”柯尼认同道。

“何况，莱纳还和三笠在一起呢。拜托，那可是三笠。”让说。“我不担心海勒到底丢什么狗屁差事给她，我们都很清楚，三笠绝对能轻松应付的。”

“你说得有道理，”阿尔敏说。“但是，我还是非常、非常希望他们能快点回来。”

——————————————————————————————————

那副枪套连同里面的左轮枪全都不见了，就连他们两人的刀也一起不易而踪。

“_怎么可能啊_。”莱纳又问了一遍。

“我……我不知道。”三笠说。但是她话一出口，就明白自己并没有说出实情。关于“怎么可能”这个问题的真正解答只有一个；关于海勒上校的枪套以及他那把花哨的、用来玩儿点花样的手枪怎么会离奇失踪，这个谜题的答案只能有一个……那句回答将到嘴边，但是她突然踌躇了，因为她一旦开口就意味着承认这种事的的确确发生了。在自我挣扎良久之后，她还是一咬牙：“一定是我自己把枪套摘掉了。”

“什么时候的事儿？”

“我不记得。”三笠感觉自己的胃在痉挛。“你有看到我摘掉吗？”

“没啊。”

“但今天一路上你都在我右手边。”

“话虽如此，但你看看我，我都不记得今天莫名其妙爬了座山还掉了把刀。”

三笠的胃部又是一阵抽搐。如果没出现幻觉，这一切都是真实发生的事情，那就意味着她失去了整整一天的记忆，她不但翻过一整座山，而且还摘掉那副枪套，丢了她的工具刀，最后却完全想不起来其中任何一件事。可是，这种种怪事本不应该也不可能发生才对。她明明比_所有人_都要强，_没有人_能这样轻易夺走她肩上的枪、腰上的刀、脑子里的记忆还有对整个事态的_掌控_。那个小女孩已经成为过去，她艰苦训练，想要变得强大，强大到再也没人能够伤及她一分一毫。结果此时的她一动不动站在齐靴深的雪地里，扬扬洒洒的大雪在她身影周遭凌乱。她丢了枪，没了刀，失去这一整天的记忆，找不到丝毫的头绪和解释，陷入了深深的无助中不知所措。五年前的那天，小女孩双手被绑在身后，遭人一拳捶倒，血迹斑斑地躺倒在父亲林屋里冰冷的木地板上，而此时的她竟然又感受到了和那时一样的绝望。

三笠感到胃里又开始翻腾，紧随而来一阵恶心。在眩晕、恐惧袭来的一瞬间，她感觉胆汁涌上了她的喉咙，她快被排江倒海而来的痛苦淹没了，就在三笠想要折下腰时——

“我们现在怎么办？”莱纳问。

他的声音把三笠一把拽回了现实。她强迫自己咽下那口差点冲上她嗓尖的东西，做了一个深呼吸，然后努力开始思索起来。

她思索到的第一个念头就是_至少，她现在并不觉得冷_。这点和那天不一样。

这听来似乎是一个很荒唐的念头，但对三笠来说，它是一种鼓舞，一种可以让她有所依凭的信念。她并不觉得冷，虽然周遭大雪纷纷，她至少还戴着艾伦送给她的围巾，她还配备着保暖的冬季装备。此外，要感谢兵团给每个训练兵配发的上过蜡的制式皮靴，尽管她还站在齐靴深的雪地里，但是双脚还保持着干爽。看来，人们为你交的税并没有白交，三笠想到。不过她的双手指尖很热，于是三笠终于想起要把双臂交叉环抱在胸前，把双手捂在腋窝，希冀于这样可以温暖被冻僵的手指。

_你依然是这里最强大的人_，三笠这样告诉自己。_莱纳问你下一步该怎么办，那是因为你是最强的。_她下定决心不会再让自己忘记这一点。

“三笠，我们到底该怎么办？”莱纳又问了一遍。

这次他的声音完全了唤回三笠的思绪，她意识到其实问题的答案显而易见：“我们必须返回海勒岗。”

此时天色渐沉，大雪落得纷纷扬扬，越积越厚。莱纳对她坚定地点点头。他和三笠的体格都非常强健，足以克服重重困难攀上险坡，所以他们现在真正要担心的并不是翻山越岭抑或冰雪寒天，“要是我们得一路走到破晓呢，怎么办？”莱纳问。

“还有月光，就抓紧时间赶路；没有，就停下来等。”

“你的手怎么样了？”

“渐渐感觉像针扎一样麻。”她答道。

“那还好。是个好现象。”莱纳把手抬到眉间挡开连绵的落雪，眯起眼睛远眺。“那，准备爬山前，我们最好先拾些干柴备用。”

三笠点点头表示同意。若是上空的阴云不散，他们就必须做好停止前进并熬过漫漫长夜的准备。今夜两人若想幸存，唯一办法就是生好火堆。不幸中的万幸，两人的背囊都没有丢，哪怕里面空空如也，也还可以往里面装一些木柴。不过说来容易，要找寻木柴就是另一回事了，尤其是在这个海拔高度，他俩的选择也只能来自那几株散在山上各处稀稀疏疏的孤树。不管怎么样，三笠依然很有信心，如果抓紧时间的话他们一定可以找到能烧着的东西。

“在那儿，”莱纳突然朝着三棵缠结在一起的小树跑去，万幸它们还没完全被雪覆盖。三笠紧跟在他身后。很好，她想着，他们依然是训练有素、思维清晰、意志专注的战士，而且他们还拟好了一个返程计划。

局面又被稳住了，一切重新回到他们的掌控之中。

是个好兆头。

——————————————————————————————————

暴风雪中的日光就仿佛一层从天穹落下的帐幕，阴沉，晦暗，渐渐笼罩了整座营地。这天气完美映照了夏迪斯同样阴郁的心情。他已做好了打算，等那两个人返回营地…**_他非把他俩宰了不可_**。要是那俩家伙觉得他们可以不好好执行命令，留在莱姆斯堡游手好闲的话，那他们完蛋了。

“你比我更了解他们，”当夏迪斯终于按捺不住去找海勒质问情况时，海勒对他说道：“你真的认为这两个人是那种会抛下任务好几个小时，结果只是为了偷闲找乐子的家伙吗？”

“他们不是那种人。”夏迪斯承认。

山岗上，海勒正坐在自己办公室前翻倒的板条箱上，他抽着杆烟枪，压根儿不在乎纷纷扬扬落到身上的大雪。“我警告过他们，我也警告过你，”他说。“我已经给他们下达过死命令，要求他们做好该做的事情以防有这种下场。要是他们不服从我那几条命令，那——”

“‘_你_那几条命令’是什么意思？”夏迪斯质问道。

“既然他们违背了我的命令，那接下来不管得到什么后果都是他们自找的。”海勒直接略过夏迪斯抛出的问题。“我现在最害怕的是，那个费舍尔说的可能是对的。牺牲或许是必要的，我们欠下了债，该是我们_还债_的时候了。”

夏迪斯瞪了海勒好长一会儿，然后开口道，“上校。你是不是应该和我谈谈，这里到底发生了什么？”

“除非你想让我用一大堆本地流传的鬼怪传说烦死你，所以还是算了吧。我真希望自己没找到相信这些鬼话的理由。”海勒抬起头看着夏迪斯，他的目光穿过他们之间连绵的雪幕，眼神冰冷刺骨：“夏迪斯，我说过，我要你给我两名最优秀的士兵。如果他们真如你所说的那般优秀，那他们很快就能找到一条回来的路。如果没有……那我们就得等到这场暴风雪过去，然后再来谈谈组织搜索队的事。”

——————————————————————————————————

漫天飞雪在地面越积越厚，现在三笠每迈出一步都不得不把腿抬到膝齐小腹的高度。他们还在折返峰顶的上行途中艰难跋涉，这时天色越来越暗，终于，三笠意识到他们如果再不找个地方停歇生火的话，很快就会被困在茫茫雪夜里，四周将漆黑一片以至伸手不见五指。

然而，莱纳铁了心还要继续往上爬。“如果我们今晚能抵达山顶，”他一边反驳，一边艰难地涉雪迈进，“那么我们就有希望在明早前抵达那个矿井。到了那儿我们就能借匹马回去了。”

“莱纳，我们不能摸黑爬山——”

“你知不知道要是我们回去路上耗得太久会发生什么？！”

“我们会被冻死，或者被狼吃掉。”三笠答道。

“不。比这还要糟。”他冲她转回身来，有史以来头一遭，三笠从他的脸上看到了不加任何掩饰的恐惧。“我们可能会被**_赶出去_**。”

三笠无话可说，她不能否认的确有这种可能。

“我们绝对会因为这档事儿被赶出兵团的，你说不是吗？”莱纳哀叹起来。“我们甚至搞不清楚自己到底怎么跑到这儿来的，要是说出去肯定没人会信啊。”

三笠在他身旁蹚雪前行，仍然什么也没说。

“我们得想一个能说得过去的解释。”莱纳说着，深深一脚踩进雪床里。“等我们回去了就可以讲给他们听。”

“你的意思是我们应该编造个像样的_谎言_。”

“正是此意。”

“莱纳，我不打算撒谎——”

“如果你说出真相的话，我们绝对会被赶走，因为他们会觉得我们两个不是在胡说八道就是脑子坏掉了。_你知道要是你被赶出兵团的话艾伦会出什么事儿吗？_”

三笠还沿着路线在雪里行进，听到这番话她差点刹住脚步。她当然很清楚这个问题的答案是什么：要是她不能再保护艾伦的话，_他可能会死的_。

“好吧，”三笠开口道。“我们被强盗绑架了。”

“说不过去。”

“这怎么说不过去了？”

“因为大家都很清楚，就算你一只手被捆在身后都能单手撂翻一整团强盗。”

“那好吧，”三笠一边在雪里艰难跋涉，一边开始苦苦思索。“我们碰到了一家人，他们被强盗洗劫了。”

“还行，”莱纳说。“现在试着让这故事听起来更有说服力一点。”

“我们从那伙强盗手里救下了他们，但是这家有个小女孩感染了重病，她快要死了，于是她的父母请求我们救救她，然后告诉我们只有一种药可以救她，那是某种花的根，这种花只生长在罗盆山的南坡上，于是你向那个小女孩发誓说我们不惜一切代价也要救回她的命，然后我们就踏上了——”

“知道吗，你这个故事编得真心不赖，”莱纳突然打断了她，说道，“但我觉得等我们回到营地了你最好还是让我来讲吧。刚刚你这个语气_实在_是一点儿说服力都没有。”

“很遗憾我不是称职的说谎家。”然而三笠的语气里没有丝毫遗憾的意思。

“啊，无意冒犯，但是……你的撒谎水平_实在_太差了，”莱纳说。“这样吧，提个很诚恳的建议。如果你真的想让人信服，就对着_自己_好好练习几遍，把这个谎说到你自己都开始相信时就可以了。到那个时候你撒起谎来就不会这么没说服力。”

三笠再次转过头看向莱纳，然而现在已经很难看清他的面孔，随着每分每秒的流逝，连他的身影也愈来愈难以被辨清。天色渐沉，大地迎来夜幕，他们也即将被黑暗吞没。

“莱纳，我们得停停。”她说。

“天还没完全黑下来。我们还可以继续走。”

三笠想起了那支失踪的考察队，这座山遍布错综复杂的深坑和洞穴，在黑暗中他们根本无法看清它们，所以他们两个极有可能会因此摔断脖子送了性命。就在她停下来打算和莱纳好好争论一番的时候，她看到在昏暗中似乎有什么东西，足以终结这一场还未开始的争执。“你看那边，”她伸出手指。

莱纳转过头来。他不得不眯起眼睛透过纷纷飘落的大雪往外看，不过三笠看得出他也看到了她所指的东西。错不了了，皑皑白雪中有一道黑黢黢的洞口，是一个洞穴的入口。

此时他们急需一个避雪和生火的藏身之处，三笠很清楚，洞穴就是他们眼下最好的选择。至少那要比他们自己在雪地里刨个洞出来要舒适且安全多了。

“我们过去，现在要赶快生起火来。”三笠说。她不打算再浪费时间争论下去。

“不。现在停下太早了。我们还可以再——”

“帮帮忙莱纳实在不行我把你**_扛到那去_**。”

“洞穴挺好的。”他当即答道。

他们改变了方向，朝着那个洞口走去。他们一靠近，三笠就发现这里是个绝佳的避风地。洞里又深邃又宽敞，有足够地方躲避风雪，也有足够空间给他们生火。但是他们必须抓紧时间，因为天色快要完全黑下来了，三笠知道走进黑黢黢的山洞里，光线会更暗淡。如果他们不能尽快生起火来的话，他们就会被这雪虐风饕、阴云密布的黑暗完全吞噬。

他们走进山洞，再往前走了三步，便几乎完全浸入黑暗。“最好快一点。”三笠说。

“行啦，我知道了。”莱纳说着，已经跪在了山洞的地上，他搭起柴架，小心放好引燃物和火种。他把背包里最后一个物什——一块他和三笠早先认真拣选过的石头——拿了出来，放在旁边。

莱纳抬起头看着三笠问道：“靴子还是包？”

她认真思考了一下这个问题。他们现在需要找金属来敲击打火石。他们的刀没了，选择余地便非常有限。背包上缀着铜扣，但是铜是不起作用的。而他们靴子靠近顶部的地方镶着两个金属铆钉。如果运气好的话，这些铆钉就可能是钢制的。

不过他们今天可没怎么被运气眷顾。明天，海勒岗上的训练兵们就会收到他们今年首期野外训练的求生装备了。他们会拿到火柴、燧石、钢还有急救包。没有人会担心被困入生不了火的窘境里。然而在进入营地的第一天，这些物品还没来得及分发下来。三笠和莱纳被海勒上校派去莱姆斯堡时，他俩也并没有想到要带求生装备，因为他们不过是上路办个小差事罢了，担心生不起火或治不了冻伤这种事干嘛？

“靴子。”三笠说完就坐下来开始解自己一边鞋的鞋带。

“等会儿，可以用我的啊——”

“我相信你，”三笠说着，把自己左脚上的靴子递给了他，“不会把我的靴子扔到火里。”

他从她手里接过靴子，皱着眉头仔细研究靴子上的铆钉，“如果这些玩意儿不是钢做的，那就没辙了。”

“那就让我们希望这些是钢做的吧。”

莱纳把三笠靴子上的鞋带解下来扔到了一边，他仔细检查了一下靴顶部附近的铆钉，想找个办法把它们徒手抠下来。然而，手头没有工具刀，几乎没有别的办法剔掉它们。莱纳必须要拿着整只靴子去敲击打火石，以确保那些铆钉落下时有足够力道，迸溅出火花。

于是他一只手举起靴子，朝着另一只手上的打火石砸了下去。砸得非常用力。接着又狠狠砸了一次，然后又一次。

“三笠，”他再次尝试了一次。“我现在举着一只靴子敲石头的样子看起来有多蠢？”

“很蠢。”她承认道。“不过也很有男人气概。”

一滴火花飞溅出来，火种终于被引燃了。

莱纳喜出望外地发现自己居然成功了。“唔，你猜怎么着，”他说。“看来这些铆钉还真是钢制的。”

“看来给你交的税没白交。”三笠说。

莱纳笑得太厉害了，手一滑差点就把三笠的靴子扔进火里。

——————————————————————————————————

一直到这场暴雪终于停歇，月亮穿透乌云缓缓从夜空升上来，夏迪斯才又爬上那座被大雪覆盖的山岗去找海勒。他发现海勒就在他上次见到他的地方，他还坐在他办公室前那个翻倒的木条箱上，抽着那杆大烟枪。

“上校，”夏迪斯开口道，当海勒转过来看他时，夏迪斯注意到他的双眼下有了黑眼圈。

海勒慢慢站起身，他揉揉后背，叹了口气，“我要把你的训练兵们分成搜索队，你去派一队人下山到莱姆斯堡找当地的治安官。那个人养着一些信鸽。和他们说去让他派一只鸽子到韦德夫莱肯传信，另派一只去矿井。”

“这是为什么？”夏迪斯问。

“因为要想从我们这里爬到罗盆山的南坡怎么着也要花一天的时间。韦德夫莱肯会离那座山近一点，矿井到那里更近。眼下我们只能寄望于从韦德夫莱肯出发的搜救队或矿井出动的人员，他们或许能在一切还未太迟前找到你的训练兵。”海勒用力抽了一口烟枪，然后吐出一道烟圈。“要从这里出发救人？那就永远也别想见到他们了。”

——————————————————————————————————

他们紧靠在一起坐在火堆旁，但也还没有到要依偎对方取暖的程度，而且都倔强着不让自己的骨骼肌先打颤。已至深夜，温度明显下降了，但三笠并没觉得有那么寒冷。至少目前是这样。她甚至不太想把寒冷的问题放在心上。她，还有莱纳，他们的体魄都很强健，就算是在去年那种比现在恶劣得多的天气环境下，他们还是顽强地挺了过来，在风寒袭扰后仍安然无恙。

不过，话说回来，去年海勒上校一遍又一遍对他们耳提面命，说只有不要命的白痴才会轻视午夜时分群山深谷里的低温。

对严寒的轻视不仅非常愚蠢而且十分危险，虽然三笠不太愿意承认这一点，的确，就算她和莱纳体格都很结实，但还没有结实到有一副不坏之身。所以，为以防万一，她还是得想想办法让自己的手和脚暖和起来。

三笠把自己两只手和两只脚伸出来，凑近火边。

“你的手怎么样了？”莱纳突然问。

“好些了。”

“你应该把手套脱下来看一下，”他说。

“我的手没什么事——”

“你不会傻到要把自己的手指冻掉吧。三笠，我搞不清楚你怎么想的，换作是我的话，还是留着一对儿完整的手比较好。莫非你是想最后变成‘冻疮上校’那样儿？”

三笠老大不情愿地开始摘手套。“艾伦对你的说法一点没错。”她边摘边说。

“你在说啥？”

“你这个好为人师的家伙，说教起人来的确很有一套。”在雀跃的火光下，三笠认真检查着自己的两只手。她的双手手指泛红，看起来有些发炎，但是肤色并没有恶化到呈现出蜡白的迹象——谢天谢地，更没有泛出可怕的淤青甚至黑色——这也就意味着，她的手还没有长出冻疮。

莱纳并没有否认她的评价。“你的脚怎么样了？”

“你能不能别操心我，好好检查下你自己的脚？”三笠不耐烦道。她终于开始理解，为什么每回她提醒艾伦要好好照顾自己的时候他总是火冒三丈了。

“啊，我才不用担心冻疮这种事儿。”他轻描淡写地说。

“我懂，”三笠说。“你不就是等着掉块鼻子，想或许这样就会变帅点。”

“_哎哟喂_，”他说，“我那卑微又脆弱的自尊啊。萨沙对你的说法一点儿没错。”

“对我什么说法？”

“你确实是有那么一点儿幽默感。但是你幽默起来真是相当伤人。”

三笠叹了口气，重新戴上手套。“我们接下来该怎么办？”

“继续坐这儿没来由的拿对方撒气然后等着月亮冒头，”他答道。“又或许，我们应该找个好一点儿的方式打发时间。”

_……__以及让彼此都保持清醒。_三笠在心里补完了他这句话。虽然他俩都不愿承认，但是闭上眼睡一觉——尽管在这个时间点是个颇为强大的诱惑——这种念头实在要不得，尤其是在这种温度下。

不管怎样，至少他们还点着篝火堆……“鬼故事。”三笠提议道。

“我被大家说了好几次这种玩意儿我讲得太差劲，不如还是算了吧。”莱纳答。

“真心话大冒险，”三笠又提议道。这似乎是个比较靠谱的方案。

“困在这种鬼地方，我们俩要怎么大冒险？”

“那好吧，就真心话好了。”三笠停下来，她思索了片刻随即脱口而出：“反弹真心话。”

“‘反弹真心话’是个什么鬼？”

“规则是，若你问对方一个问题，你自己也必须回答这个问题。这样的话提问者要格外小心才行。”

莱纳挠了挠头，“这规则我可从来没听说过。”

“这规则源自我族中最为古老而神圣的传统，莱纳。”三笠一本正经地说道。

“换句话说，这规则是你瞎编的。”

“就当作是一种挑战如何。”三笠道。

正如三笠所料，莱纳终于对‘反弹真心话’来了兴趣。“还挺公平的，”他说。“你先问吧。”

三笠凝视着火堆，沉思良久。终于，她想到了一个好问题。“你内心最深处的恐惧，”她问。

“还没有达成任何目标就死去。”莱纳答。“你的呢？”

“失去家人。”

“轮到我了，我得问个没这么致郁的问题，”莱纳尖刻地说。“说说在上一次玩‘真心话大冒险’的时候，让你很郁闷居然没有人要求你在‘大冒险’环节去做的一件事是什么？”

“从萨沙的秘密储箱里偷食物。你呢？”

“你已经抢了我的点子。”

“讲一个对自己身上不太满意的地方。”三笠发问。

“我讨厌我的脚。你呢？”

“我不喜欢我的臀部。”三笠答。因为无论她再怎么努力锻炼，也没法让自己的臀部肌结实起来。

“等会儿，说啥呢？你的臀部多棒啊！你怎么会不喜欢——”

“莱纳，”三笠发出由衷的质问：“你不会是有事没事就盯着我的屁股看吧？”

“等会儿这不公平。还没有轮到你问问题呢。”

“真会转移话题。”

“过奖了，这招我经常练。”他若有所思地敲了敲下巴，随即道：“说出一个你其实很嫉妒的东西。”

“萨沙的食物秘密储箱。”三笠又提到了它。

“你的腹肌。”

“我猜也是，”三笠毫不谦虚地回道。接着她撩了撩耳际，努力构思下一个问题。终于，她想到了：“说出你心里藏得最深最黑暗的秘密。”

莱纳大笑起来。“我还以为在抛出这个问题前你会多来点儿铺垫啥的呢！”

“说出你藏得最深最黑暗的秘密。”三笠不为所动，斩钉截铁地重复。

“好吧。三笠，先认真问一下：你确定我们俩要互相问这种问题吗？”

“是。”三笠毫不犹豫地回答。“若你愿意，我不介意先说。”

“三笠，你没必要——”

“在九岁的时候，我杀过一个人。”三笠说。

莱纳一动不动地瞪着她。

“那时我想自救，”她继续道。“另外他还要杀艾伦。于是我抓起一把刀，冲上去把他捅死了。”

莱纳看着她眨了一下眼睛，两下，“哇，三笠，”他说。“哇，我想交代的不过就是，上回偷了萨沙午餐的那个人其实是我。我……我觉得你好像还没明白这个游戏要怎么玩。”

“我没在玩游戏。”三笠说。“我是在努力保持清醒，努力保持体温，努力_活下去_。”

“那个，有件事我得先说在前头，免得你到时候说是我在拿这当儿戏，”莱纳说。“就是，你刚才明明还说过要讲鬼故事什么的。”

三笠用胳膊肘推了他一把。

“唉哟。”莱纳吃痛。

“抱歉，不是故意的。”她说，但她就是故意的。

“没关系。”他从她脸上移开目光，朝着黑暗的洞穴深处瞥了一眼，转移话题道：“话说在你看来，这个地方得有多深啊？”

“在我看来，去探索这道题的答案绝对是馊主意。”

“我知道啦。就是忍不住想想罢了。”他转回头看着她，说道，“话说回来，你能找到这个地方，我们还是挺走运的。”

“不过是碰巧罢了，”三笠说。“我那时并非有意在找山洞入口，也没有料到山这一侧还会有洞穴。”

“等会儿，真的吗？”莱纳这次是真的对三笠这么说感到了惊讶。“但是那个混蛋提到过在山这一侧有很多洞穴啊。他专门讲过。虽然他说了一大堆无聊没用的废话，但是这一段我印象深刻。”

三笠盯着火堆看了很长一段时间，终于决定问他：“你还记得他说过别的什么吗？”

“嗯……”莱纳皱起眉头回忆。“观察鸟类啦，还有猫头鹰啊。船啊……对，还提到了船。他那时在谈论木筏和渡船，还有怎么给渡船上缆绳。还提到了矿井……矿洞里要怎么储藏炸药什么的。就是在那个时候他提到了山洞。不过最先讲的是炸药。等一下，在提到这个之前他还谈到了火药的类别。我能记得那段就是因为他说得实在太冗长、太无聊了。”

“莱纳。”三笠认真地问道，“你还记不记得他提到过什么比城墙还要古老的东西藏在这山里？”

“东西？什么东西？”

“看来你不记得了。”

莱纳耸了耸肩。“对不住。”

“他说到那里的时候你还在笑他。在我印象中，他讲述的那件事在我听来明明非常古怪，你却觉得十分可笑。”

“三笠，你知道我的，很多蠢话在我听来都十分可笑。”

“我知道，”三笠说。“因为通常能被艾伦的笑话逗笑的只有你。”

“啥，_唉哟_，三笠，”他说，“你这是在吐槽_艾伦_吗？我没听错吧？你竟然？！”

三笠脸颊上霎时泛起了红晕。“我是在挖苦你。”她辩白道。

“我要告诉艾伦你说他——”他的话音在他看到她脸上的表情后戛然而止。“开玩笑的，我开玩笑的！我永远都不会告诉艾伦你说过他哪怕那么一丁点儿的坏话。我保证。”

“你最好信守你的承诺。”三笠别开视线，又将目光落在了火堆上。她盯着闪烁跃动的火苗，然后说：“不过这就是我最担心的事情。你不记得他说过关于深山里的古老秘密的事，而我不记得他说过木筏和渡船或者什么火药类型之类的事——”

_（粗粒黑火药是这附近大多猎人的首选，但是兵团还在使用细末可可_ _——_ _顺便提一句，这个名字很可爱_ _——_ _这种只能在小型武器中使用的火药）_

三笠感到喉咙发紧。

_（你们不会碰巧随身带着什么武器吧？）_

当那些记忆终于涌回到脑海里时，三笠一动不动瞪着那团霎时明亮得刺眼的火光。

三笠开口回答了他。她终于回想起来，那时的自己不仅回答了他的问题，而且回答得颇为乖巧，甚至都不带片刻的犹疑。

_（这样啊，其实我对老式枪械还有那么一点儿业余爱好，你愿意给我瞧瞧吗？）_

她说好的，然后她不假思索地把手枪交给了一介平民。为了把肩上的枪套解下来，她还脱下了她的外套。在她动手摘掉枪套的时候，一旁的莱纳还_帮她拿着衣服_。这个过程中他俩谁都没有说过一个不字。

等她把外套脱下来的时候，那个人一眼看到了她腰带上别着的刀。早先在三笠用刀子帮他搞定鞍包上的皮带时，他肯定已经注意到那把刀了。但是此时他终于想起了那把刀的存在，他似乎突然又对它来了兴趣。

_（我想你不会介意再让我瞧一下_ _——_ _）_

“三笠，你怎么了？”莱纳问。他把手抚在她的肩膀上。“你还好吧？”

“不好。”三笠答道。

她当然不好。她怎么可能会好得起来。胃里又开始抽搐，在那令人反胃、头晕目眩的瞬间，关于她满脸血污和淤肿、双手被绑在身后躺在木地板上的可怕回忆重新浮现，恐惧感再次袭来，胆汁重新又涌上了嗓子尖，一切都要失去控制了。

_再也不会了_。她脑海里闪过这样的一句话。

这次不会了。她绝不甘心失去对事态的掌控。她受够了寒冷，恐惧，以及绝望无助的晕眩。她想起了自己如何脱下外套，也想起了埃尔马·费舍尔那露出一嘴碎小黄牙的微笑，她的感觉已经和之前完全不同，她感受到一股新的、灼烧的、狂躁的火焰渐渐漫延全身。

这次，她感受到了愤怒。

她感受到了对那个平平无奇、无聊透顶又婆婆妈妈的小矮个儿的愤怒，那个只需张张嘴说一大堆乏味而毫无意义的废话就能催眠她耗费掉整整一天时间和精力的矮挫妄想狂；那个骗走她的枪还有记忆，又让她陷入绝望深渊——哪怕只有那么短短一瞬，也足以对她造成巨大伤害的——死矮子。

三笠抬了抬肩膀，莱纳放在她肩膀上的手掉了下去，她下意识地站起身，绕着火堆踱了一步，两步，三步，然后她把手握成拳往后一抻。

**“** **啊** **——** **！！！** **”**

她攥紧的拳头结结实实砸在了山洞坚硬的石壁上。

她收回拳头，甩了甩手，然后叹了口气。

“现在感觉好点儿了？”莱纳问。

“好点了，”三笠说。她走回到火边，在他身旁重新坐下来。“我说，莱纳……”

“怎么啦？”

“_这到底是为什么_？！”三笠问。“他_为什么_要对我们做这种事？他为什么要拿走我们的武器然后把我们带到这？”

“我猜，”莱纳慢条斯理地说。“他就是要杀了我们。或至少曾经尝试这么做过。”

“可是_为什么呢？！_”三笠又问道。“而且为什么到后来他只是把我们丢在这种地方？”

“不明白，”莱纳坦诚道。“其实我也在想这个问题，但是……真的搞不明白！这完全没道理啊。”

“莱纳，你……你还记得他说过什么蹊跷的话吗？他说他到罗盆山南坡来是为了工作什么的？”

“的确……我的确记得他说过，”莱纳答道。“我记得我那时还想，这说不通啊。我是不是还对他提过这个问题。但那时候他说——”

三笠突然用力抓住了莱纳的胳膊。“_你快看_。”她指着洞口外。

他们终于可以看到地面上闪闪发光的白雪和漆黑的夜空了。

暴风雪已停歇，云已消散。此时，天穹挂上一轮圆月，它的所有光芒随之反射在地表皑皑雪地上，洞穴外面的世界完全沐浴在了月光的银辉下。他们终于安全了，看来现在可以继续向山顶进发了。

——————————————————————————————————

“艾伦，等一下！”阿尔敏在厚厚的积雪里艰难前行，跟在艾伦身后奋力赶上他的步伐。“这主意实在太糟了——”

“在这里无所事事地等下去才是太糟了！”艾伦厉声喝道。他就快要走到篱墙边上了。

“你这样跑出去，对三笠有什么好处？！”阿尔敏反驳道。“你连个油气灯都没有——”

“有月光！我能看得清楚！”

“你对外面的地貌环境一无所知，你甚至都不知道要去哪里找！至少要等上校把搜查队组织好——”

“**_没用的_**！”艾伦转过身面对阿尔敏。“就为了等他，我们已经浪费了时间。我们之前坚信，如果他意识到出了问题的话就一定会立即采取行动的，所以没事，放心吧…**_可你看看结果是什么_**！我们就像傻子一样坐在这里，幻想着三笠肯定会毫发无损地回来，最后却得知，哈！原来她几个小时以前就该到了，你猜猜是**_谁_**明明知道她几个小时前就该回来、却直到现在才开始有点动静呢？！”

“艾伦，我也很生气，”阿尔敏说。“是的，我就和你一样，也为自己生气。你说得对。我们本来应该早点去问上校三笠的情况，而不是想当然地觉得她随时会回来。但是听我说，如果你现在直接翻过那道篱墙，什么装备也不带，也没有任何计划就跑到林子里，这样根本就于事无补，更不可能帮得了三笠。你这么做反倒会让情况变得更糟。”

“那我该怎么办？！”

“你让我跟你一起去。”阿尔敏立刻说。

艾伦朝他眨了眨眼睛，一瞬间震惊到连自己还在气头上的事情都忘了。“阿尔敏……”

“但我们不能毫无准备地出发，”阿尔敏往营地的另一头指去。“首先，我们要潜入到上校的办公室里，做好万全准备。他那肯定有地图。说不定还会有其他装备。我们需要火柴、燧石、油灯、信号弹还有急救包。如果上校没有在他的办公室里或者附近存放这些东西，那至少办公室里会有钥匙，就是储存物料处的钥匙。走吧，我们最好要快一点。”

“你根本用不着催我，”艾伦话音未落，已经踏着积雪朝上校办公室的方向走去了。

——————————————————————————————————

他们迅速扑灭了火，等到眼睛适应好外面的月光，然后就出发上路了。

“赶快，再快点儿，”莱纳一边催促着她，一边大步流星地踏上比早先更厚的积雪。

“你根本用不着催我，”三笠说。现在她又冷又饿，精疲力竭，但是她仍然在拼尽全力向前迈进，因为她非常担心艾伦，而她知道莱纳也担心会被赶出兵团，所以就目前而言，两人各自的念头足以给他们提供继续前行的力量。

幸运的是，虽然夜色已沉，天气情况对他们来说还是有利的。满月晴空，银色的月光与漫山的白雪互相辉映，亮得刺眼。对他们来说，半夜时分却比风雪呼啸时昏沉沉的白天更加容易看清周围的环境。

借着这亮如白昼的光线匆匆一瞥，三笠注意到了_它_。它好巧不巧就从她的视野边缘一闪而过。或许在雪雾弥漫的白天，她会以咫尺之遥错过它，然而在这个月光皎洁的深夜，周遭已成银装素裹的世界，相较之下，那一片没有覆雪的痕迹就仿佛山坡上的一条奇异黑斑，她想不察觉到它都很难。三笠侧过头，试图确定远处地面上那个像一条奇怪黑斑的东西到底是什么，她眯起眼睛想看得更清晰些，于是就在那时，她发现了黑斑旁边裸露在雪地上的一块绿色织物。

三笠立刻改变了方向。

“你要去哪儿？”莱纳在后面喊她。

“来这边！”三笠对他招了招手。“雪里有什么东西。”

“我们可没时间——”

“过来看看这个。”三笠说。

她不容置喙的语气最终说服了莱纳，他咽下原本想说的话跟了上去。三笠跪在雪地里，已经徒手开挖起来，她想揭开那块绿色织物背后的东西到底是什么。一眨眼功夫，莱纳也来到她身边，他用他那双大手帮她一起挖，这样一来挖掘的进度明显加快。等他们停下来时，他们无疑已经发现了这样一堆物品：墨绿帆布包，黄铜扣，镶在包顶部的王家徽章，还有包身上的第二个镶嵌物——指南针。

“呃，”莱纳说，“看来我们找到那个考察队了。”

他从雪里拽出那个包，打开包的顶盖，手探进去翻了翻，又抽出手来，然后把包倒过来甩了甩。这是个空包。“我不太懂。”他说。“他们的物资呢？一个考察队难道不应该带满满一包……什么呢，呃，搞科学的……玩意儿？”

“‘_搞科学的玩意儿_’。”三笠重复道。

“类似那种……科学用品啥的。”莱纳气冲冲地看着她。“哎我说得了吧。你懂的也不比我多好吗，考察队到底是干什么的？”

“他们负责绘制勘探地图，不是么？”

“啊。差不多这类吧。”

三笠看着包上镶嵌的那块指南针，缓缓开口道：“考察队的人会带上各类地图、指南针，还有绘图工具。或许还会——”

_（带几小袋石头）_

“——带一些地质样本。”

“啥？”

“他们还会带几小袋作为地质样本的石头。”三笠阐释了他的疑问。

他们两人目光相对，三笠知道他俩突然都回忆起了同一件事情。

他们回忆起了从埃尔马·费舍尔的鞍包里掉出来的地图卷轴、指南针，还有工具袋。当时三笠以为那个人抱着的都是他自己的远途行装，因为他打算尽快离开莱姆斯堡。但是那几个装满了石头的布绳袋子十分蹊跷，曾让三笠颇为费解。现在她终于知道这是怎么一回事了。

莱纳把空包扔到一边，继续埋头在雪里挖了起来。

三笠也跟着一起挖。他们谁也没再多说一句话，但他们都很清楚这一次他们在寻找的东西是什么：是尸体。

然而最终他们并没有挖到任何尸体，但是经过片刻的挖掘，三笠发现了些别的东西。她挖出了一长条黑布，接着又挖出一条。她还挖出了一截断掉的木料，它的末端似乎被什么东西砸碎了。

他们又挖了一会儿便停了下来，因为他们终于可以判断出自己在挖的究竟是什么东西了。那是一架货运雪橇——更确切地说， 是一架雪橇的残骸。能看得出在它还完好的时候，它和去年训练兵们用来从莱姆斯堡拖补给物料到海勒岗的雪橇一模一样。然而这架雪橇已经四分五裂，更确切地说，是粉身碎骨。在几块稍微完整的残骸上，有些深邃的、污浊的痕迹，这怎么想也不可能是——

“这些是咬痕吗？！”莱纳问道。

三笠没有回答。她突然觉得好冷，砭骨的冷。

“什么样的动物能_咬成这样_？！”

三笠摇了摇头。“不清楚。”她站起身，掸了掸大衣下摆和裤子上的落雪，然后就转身走开了。突然间，去调查之前远远看到的黑斑成为她的当务之急。

三笠小心翼翼地靠近了那块黑斑，她很担心那是一条裂了口的地缝。事实证明，她猜对了一半；那其实是一个地洞，一个幽深巨大的洞，洞口几乎被掩在一块被雪覆盖的巨石旁。而洞外延伸出一道平整而光滑的痕迹，完全不受积雪覆盖。

这不可能。

在月光下，三笠看到这一条裸露出岩石的痕迹沿着山的一侧蜿蜒曲折，绕过一片树丛后便消失了。这条痕迹很宽，比一个人的肩膀还要宽。三笠凑近些观察，发现这道痕迹边沿并不是平整光滑的积雪，而是表面像麻疹一样密密麻麻、坑坑洼洼的硬质积冰。雪花在还未落地融化前仿佛碰到了什么东西迅速改变其性质，随即又遇冷凝华成冰。

三笠蹲下去，俯过身，然后碰了碰地上裸露的石块。

霎时，一股痛楚顺指尖漫开，她缩回手，倒吸了一口冷气。她的手仿佛在灼烧。

三笠向后退了一步，差点撞上身后赶来的莱纳，她当即把手埋进雪地里，道：“这地表有问题，”她说。“别去碰。”

“你没——？”

“没事。”三笠答道。她从雪里抽回手仔细检查。她的手套，尤其手套的指部烧焦了，不过她脱下手套以后发现还好手没什么大事。真庆幸她是戴了手套的。三笠重新戴上那只烧坏了的手套——这样总比把手暴露在酷寒中要好得多——然后她又小心翼翼地往那条裸露的痕迹迈出一步，试图观察得更仔细些。

莱纳一只手扒在被雪覆盖的巨石上支撑身体的平衡，然后俯下身凑近那道裸露的地表痕迹：“黏糊糊的，”他判断道。而在三笠看来，这大概是莱纳·布朗先生所给出最接近于实施科学评估的一句话了，“百分百是黏的。地上到处都覆盖着这种黏了吧唧的玩意儿。”他指了指那道痕迹。

三笠仔细观察，发现他说的没错。这道痕迹上裸露的岩石和枯萎、烧焦的草木在月光下闪闪发光。地上凡是没有落雪的地方，都沾满了黏液。

“会不会是酸性的？”莱纳猜测道。“肯定是这种黏液融掉了雪。”

“这会是什么动物分泌的？”三笠思索着。

“你觉得那是个动物？”

“是的。”三笠说。“很大，很长，圆的。它从那个洞穴钻出来，爬过地面，同时身上分泌出某种物质把沿途的积雪化掉了。”

莱纳低头看着那道没有积雪、黏液覆盖的路痕，观察了一下它的宽度。“我从来没有听说过有这么大的蛇。”他说。

“可能不是蛇。”

“但愿它不是蛇。”

“不管它是什么，它并没有离开太久。”三笠说。因为这地上的黏液太新鲜了。

她的目光再次和莱纳的相对，今晚她第二次感觉到， 那一瞬间，他俩都在思考同样的事情。

“我们或许应该离开这了。”

——————————————————————————————————

在阿尔敏和艾伦抵达海勒的办公室时，让已经在那了，他手里举着一块石头，胳膊朝后，正准备要砸烂这个屋子唯一一扇背对营地的窗户。

“你在干嘛？”艾伦问。

“你看我像是在干嘛？”

阿尔敏简直不敢相信他所看到的，“你不是想进宪兵团吗？你想没想过如果你丢了那块石头会有什么结果？”

“没事的，因为我计划好了，到时候就把这事栽到艾伦头上。而且说实话，真出了事没有人会怀疑我的。”话音未落，让就把石头砸进了玻璃窗。这扇窗户只有一块玻璃，如预料中一样，它已经四分五裂。

“看来你和我们的目的可能一样。”阿尔敏说。

让小心翼翼地把窗台上最大一块碎玻璃砸掉，以方便自己进入。“他，艾伦，我知道他会做没脑子的事，”让说，“但是你，阿尔敏，你怎么也…？真是太意外了。”

阿尔敏眼看艾伦就要炸毛，连忙站到他和让中间。“现在可不是犯傻的时候啊喂，”他劝阻道。“难道不想去救三笠吗。”

“我当然想救三笠！”让从阿尔敏脸上别开目光，好像一眨眼间就没法再正视他了似的。“我_必须_去救三笠。因为一直和所有人说她肯定没事的，是我。是我告诉大家根本不需要为她担心的，不是吗？”

“但并不是只有你这样想。”阿尔敏连忙说，“这根本不是你的错。如果你一直这么自责下去，恐怕就会犯下鲁莽的——”

“像这样？”让说着，翻进了窗户。

“像这样。”阿尔敏无奈认道。结果他的话音刚落，艾伦就已经用双手撑住了窗台，他紧跟着让翻进去。这结果真是毫不令人意外。

但就在这时，艾伦突然怔住了，因为他听到让发出一阵咒骂和惨叫。

** _“_ ** ** _我他妈_ ** ** _——_ ** ** _！！！_ ** ** _”_ **

里面传来叮呤咣啷、噼里啪啦的动静，还有玻璃碎裂的声响。

“**_啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！_**_钻进靴子了它们钻进我的靴子了**它们钻进我的靴子了**__——__！！_”

艾伦翻进窗后，阿尔敏也立刻跟了进去。

窗沿下方摆着一个桌子。阿尔敏翻身落下后，一闪身敏捷地落到了地面。海勒的办公室里，光线非常昏暗，但是月光还可以从两扇窗子（确切来说，是一扇窗户和一个没了玻璃的窗框）外洒落进来，因此阿尔敏能够看清刚刚到底发生了什么。房间里玻璃碎了一地，地上到处都是黝黑的肥土。让就在那，发了狂似的抱起一只脚在原地跳来跳去，他正在拼命地摆脱他那只脚上的靴子。而这里已经遍地都是黏糊糊、蠕动来蠕动去的东西，它们滑溜溜、湿漉漉的身体在月光下闪闪发亮。

“什么鬼——”艾伦弯下腰，从地上捡起其中一个还在蠕动的，“虫子？”

“_是蚯蚓！！_”让简直是在惨叫了。“是谁**干**的？！是谁把一大堆黏了吧唧的屎虫子放在窗户底下，等着人来一脚踩上去的？！”

“呃，”阿尔敏说，“除了像我们这种从窗户爬进来的小偷，恐怕没谁会——”

“但_什么人才会**把蚯蚓养在自己办公室里**啊_，阿尔敏？！”

“让，_闭嘴！_”艾伦压低声音嘶语，“会有人听到你声音的！”

“可它们**咬了我**！**_你看我脚啊_**_！要是**有毒**可怎么办_？！”

“它们咬了你？”然而让还在黑暗中跳来跳去，阿尔敏根本没法检查他脚上的情况。“让，你淡定点。蚯蚓没有牙啊。”

“呃，阿尔敏。你看看这个。”艾伦差点就把那只从地上捡起来的虫子杵到阿尔敏的脸上。

“喔，有意思了，”阿尔敏一边观察着一边说。“它还真的有牙哎！它，哇……它们有好多好多排小尖牙啊。”

“所以有毒没？！”让要抓狂了。“它们到底有没有毒你知道吗？！”

“不知道，”阿尔敏坦白道，“其实_我连它们是什么_都一无所知。”

“天啊该死的阿尔敏_你不是应该知道这些东西的吗！_”让嚷嚷着。

“呃，可我以前从没有见过这种生物，”阿尔敏申辩道，“不过，我肯定它们绝对不是蚯蚓。”

“我们没时间上生物课，”艾伦不耐烦地打断，说着把手里的蠕虫扔到了地上。“就说让会不会死吧？”

“不会，”阿尔敏答。“至少，我觉得不会…可能不会。”

“为什么‘老冻疮’这么_疯狂_？！”让简直是在抽泣了，“为什么这个营地这么_可怕_？！”

“让，你冷静点，”阿尔敏恳求道，“你先把靴子穿上好吗，快来帮我们一起找找地图。”

“不用找了，遍地都是地图。”艾伦说。

阿尔敏低下头看看地上，叹了口气。可不是嘛，地板上真的全是地图。而大多地图上都满是黝黑的肥土和满嘴小尖牙的虫子。

“好吧。”阿尔敏说，强迫自己保持冷静。“好吧。计划还是顺利的。我们只需要——”

然后，阿尔敏听到了那个声音。他们身后的门把手转动了。

阿尔敏僵住了；艾伦僵住了；让也僵住了，另外他还单腿站在地上，一只脚停在空中，手里还拎着他的靴子。

接着，亚妮走了进来，她瞥了一眼海勒上校办公室里的景象，扭回头向自己身后：“进来吧，贝尔托特。我就说是他们。”

贝尔托特紧张地跟在亚妮身后走了进来，他进门的时候低下脑袋才没撞上门框，“呃。嗨，朋友们。”他说。

“亚妮？！”艾伦总算找到了自己的声音。

亚妮依次审视着他们三个人。“我猜你们谁也没有试过走前门吧？”

回答她的是一片死寂。

“门没锁。”她说。

**第三节：怪物**

**Part 3: The Beast**

积雪越来越深，他们越靠近山顶， 地势也越陡峭，但是三笠和莱纳登山速度仍比漫长一天中任何时候都快。三笠强迫自己大步向前走，告诉自己千万不要去想那个他们已经知道是什么的东西，以及它正和他们在同一座山上的事情；那个东西已经爬出了山洞，那个东西蜿蜒的躯体侵蚀了周围积雪；那个东西有硕大的牙齿，可以把考察队的雪橇都撕咬成碎末；那个东西甚至都没有给他们留下任何能从雪里挖掘出来的尸体。

_现在想这么多是没有任何意义的。_

要是她还带着刀，情况可就不一样了。哪怕她还留着那把工具小刀，形势也会有所好转。要是海勒上校那把用来玩点花样儿的花哨左轮还在她肩上的枪套里，可恶，那他们绝对稳操胜算啊。然而她手里什么也没有，她的枪、她的匕首消失得无影无踪，它们眼下很可能就在收税人的鞍包里，正和那支考察队的地图、指南针还有那几小袋石头相依相伴呢。她手上空空如也，让这彻骨寒夜变得更加难熬，妄论现在她已经开始感觉到自己的力量正在慢慢流逝。她已经爬了一整座山，很长一段时间没有进食也没有得到睡眠，她和莱纳肯定不可能一直保持这样的速度前进。而如果他们到达不了山顶，不能尽快翻回山的北坡抵达矿区，那么——

_打住。别再乱想了。_

千丝万缕的思绪只会令三笠陷入_绝望无助_的境地，这才是现在最可怕的问题。她决不能再冒险让自己坠入绝望，因为绝望就意味着心寒。如果她继续任凭这种寒意贯穿全身，那么自己就会在这里丧命。这一点毋庸置疑。所以她不能再胡思乱想，现在要继续前行才是。目前来说，继续往前走是让她暖和起来的唯一办法。

三笠被一块覆盖着积雪的石头绊了一下。

“还好吗？”莱纳问。

“没事，”三笠喘着气，“你呢？”

“还不错。”他撒谎道。

“你确定？你鼻子这里看上去有点发青。”

“你刚刚不是说我想掉块鼻子的吗？”

“我没开玩笑，莱纳。”

“我和你说过了。我不会生冻疮的，你根本不需要浪费时间操心我。”

“为什么不会？”

“我阳气太旺_（__run hot__）_。”他说。

三笠气恼地瞪着他，“如果你自己都不上心的话，情况只会更糟。要是你想靠犯傻来给自己找男子气概的话，那——”

“我没打算从这种事情上找男人气概。”他说。“因为没那个必要。今天晚上我可是用你的靴子从一块石头上敲出了火_（__started a fire__）_，你忘了吗？我觉得我攒的男子力指数够烧一阵儿了。”

虽然三笠想说的还有很多，但她忍俊不禁，笑出了声来。

“_哇哦_。”莱纳说。“瞧瞧。我居然能让你笑了。”然后他的脚步突然停滞，“等一下。你不会是被我害得脑子出什么问题了吧？”

三笠也停下脚步，用戴着手套的手从她冰凉的脸颊上抹掉笑出来的眼泪。“没有，没有。”她说。“我只是想起了你当时用我的靴子敲石头的蠢样罢了。”

“三笠，你能不破坏气氛吗。”

“我不是——”

她后面的戏谑卡在了喉咙里。

莱纳看到她脸上新的表情，然后他转回头，也看到了她正在看着的东西。

他们俩都石化了很长时间，呆呆看着它。

即使相距这么远的距离，也能看出那是个庞然大物。它的身躯比他们两个人叠在一起都要高。它通体颀长，在月光下泛着粼粼黑光。这东西身上还真是_黏糊糊的_，_百分百是黏的_。三笠想起了莱纳的话，她差点又笑出来，连忙强忍回这阵不合时宜的冲动。现在他们两个人早就大气都不敢出了，那怪物在雪地上窸窸窣窣滑行的细微声响变得清晰可闻。它的行径路线上有很多石头，还有纠葛缠结的树木，然而三笠根本没有看到它曾被什么绊住，她只能看到这个东西长长的、黑光粼粼的上半身躯体，这是一条无头也无尾的巨怪，它蜿蜒的躯体从山坡上一段又一段地滑过，仿佛永无休止。

“三笠，”莱纳细声细语地问，“它的头在哪儿啊？！”

三笠摇摇头。“我不知道。”她细声细语地回。

他们静悄悄地在原地站了许久，一动不动地望着它，等着看这个庞然大物的尾巴尖何时出现。

但是他们迟迟没有等到。

_也许它没有注意到我们_，三笠想。_也许它根本不知道我们在这_。此时，也许他们的上策就是这么悄无声息地、一动不动地站着，目送这个怪物慢慢离开。

三笠听到了_嘎吱_一声爆裂和_噼啪_一声脆响，她看到附近那些枯树树冠晃动了一下，接着就完全消失在了夜色里，随后又是一声冻结的树木断裂的噼啪声，另一株枯树应声倒下。这棵离他们近了一些，更近了些。

它是在向着他们的方向游来的。

这个摧毁沿途所有挡其去路的枯林朽木的庞然大物，_正在径直向他们袭来。_

——————————————————————————————————

他们全部装备完毕以后便出发了，当走到篱墙边上时，亚妮突然开口道：“我们就在这儿分头行动吧。”

阿尔敏其实也正有此意。分散开的话他们可以搜索的地域会更广，另外他觉得，这段时间能把艾伦和让这两个家伙分开绝对没有坏处。 “好主意。”他说，“艾伦和我跟你走，然后——”

“不，”亚妮说。“我自己走。”

“什么？”同其他人一样，就连贝尔托特也被亚妮的决定震惊了。

“我自己走。”亚妮再次强调。她把贝尔托特推给阿尔敏。“贝尔托特跟你们走。”

“亚妮，这实在没道理。”阿尔敏说。“我们可以——”

“我自己一个人走速度更快，能搜索更多地方，无论你们哪个人跟着都会拖慢我的进度。”亚妮说。这时阿尔敏模糊感觉到，亚妮更多是在对贝尔托特而非对他们其他人说这句话的。话音未落，她已经一跃飞上篱墙，然后在将翻过墙时：“请保证让大家都走不同的方向好吗，贝尔托特？！否则分开走就没有意义了。”

“亚妮，”贝尔托特喃道。“这绝对是个坏主意。”

但是这时她已经翻过了篱墙。阿尔敏听到她在另一侧轻落雪地时柔和的碰触声，随后她跑远了。

“_搞什么鬼_，贝尔托特，”让说。“莫非她一直就是这么个——”

“**没**时间给你们闹了，”阿尔敏迅速打断，同时伸出手拦住艾伦正要挥起的拳头。“如果亚妮想要一个人行动，那她一定有她的原因。别再浪费时间争论这事了。如果不想被抓，我们要马上出去才行。”

“这个时候考虑会不会被抓已经迟了。”艾伦说。“现在唯一要考虑的是，三笠需要我们。的确不能再浪费时间了。”说罢，他带头翻过了篱墙。

“你知道我很讨厌这么说，但艾伦是对的。”让说。“我们已经被卷进麻烦里，再没有回头路了。毕竟，我们毁掉了上校的办公室对吧。”

“是_你_毁掉了上校的办公室。”艾伦的声音从篱墙的另一边响起。

“是_我们_，艾伦。是_我们_毁掉了上校的办公室。”让一边翻越围墙一边强调。

阿尔敏抬起头看着贝尔托特。“必须把这两个人分开。”

“太迟了吧。”贝尔托特轻松翻过了篱墙，然后过了一会儿，阿尔敏跟上了他。

他们刚翻到篱墙的外面，艾伦立刻带头往前走。“这边走，”他说，奇迹一般的是，让居然没有异议。

然而他们还没有走出三步远，艾伦突然停下来。“什么鬼……”

他们面前，一个骑在马背上的人拦住了他们的必经之路。

阿尔敏眯起眼睛想看清他的样子。幸运的是，月光明亮，所以他观察得还算清楚。那人戴着一个黑色的帽子，上面还插着一根可笑的巨大羽毛。他的脸藏在阴影里。阿尔敏看不出来这个人到底是谁。是从莱姆斯堡上来迷了路的人？抑或是个醉汉？

“喂。”让说。“喂，你在这干什么？这里禁止居民进入。”

“请原谅。”那个人说。“我之前不知道。”他驭马向他们靠近了两步。“你们这些小伙子可不可以帮我个忙呀？我在找一个叫阿尔敏的人。”

——————————————————————————————————

三笠很清楚，她仅有短短几秒钟的时间做出下一步选择，而这个选择将很有可能判决她的生死。她伸出手，摸到了脖子上一种熟悉的柔软而温暖的触感，那是艾伦送给她的围巾，她大脑飞转着：要专注，三笠。

他们不得不尽快行动起来。如果他们继续往高爬，或许就可以抵达较为险峻的地方，这样一来那个怪物就不能再紧追他们不放了。或者，他们也可以站在原地与它战斗到底。但是他们既没有武器又没有火把，这样做毫无胜算。那么，还是拼了命的跑吧。“往上跑，”她一边指着山顶的方向对莱纳说，一边动身出发，“_快，跑！_”

“等一下！”没想到他蓦地伸出手抓住她的手腕，一把将她拉了回来。

“_莱纳！该死你搞什么__——_”

“去那儿，”他伸手一指，指向东边一个巨大的、被雪覆盖的岩石。

“去那有什么用？！”

“_相信我_！”

三笠的确相信他，所以她没有片刻犹豫。三笠朝那块巨石全速冲去，莱纳紧随其后。她不消几秒就跑到了岩石后，她急刹住脚步，把手放在岩石冰冷的一侧，然后喘着气问：“现在怎么办？”

“_实在_对不住了三笠等这件事过去你想怎么踹我屁股都好说但是现在——”

三笠感觉她的脑袋被狠狠砸到了坚硬的岩石上。

她的头盖骨痛得快要炸裂了。在那可怕的一瞬间，她的视野前模糊一片。她踉跄着，咳嗽着，感觉有什么温暖的东西淌落她的脸颊，那闻起来是…血。

三笠把手伸进兜帽里摸了摸她的脸，再拿开手时指尖有了黏腻的触感，颜色暗沉。她摇晃着跌撞了两步，慢慢回过头看向莱纳，震惊地睁大眼睛：“莱纳你……在干什么？”

“呃，在努力把你敲晕？”

“莱纳——”

“我由衷希望只要敲一下就管用信不信由你我是为救你的命才这么做的那我只好——”

她还没来得及反应，他再次抓住她然后挥出一记重拳捶在了她没流血的另半边脑袋上。三笠的双腿一软登时没了知觉。她重重倒进雪地里，视野前一片昏暗，耳畔轰鸣声大作。

她花了很长时间逐渐恢复感知，慢慢地意识到她正脸朝下躺在雪地里，感觉全身都潮湿而寒冷，但她的脸除外，她脸上像发烧一样滚烫。“对不起，”她听到莱纳说，但是他的声音非常渺远，而且在离她越来越远。“其实我很不想这么做。”

有那么一瞬间，三笠强迫自己继续一动不动地倒在地上。她屏息凝神，梳理了一下脑袋里的千头万绪。对于莱纳这种突如其来、不可理喻、蠢到想死的想扮英雄的念头，三笠只能将波涛汹涌的怒火凝结成一颗滚烫而坚硬的能量核，把它埋进肚里，随着时间一分一秒流逝，她的身体感受着它的升腾以及愈发明亮、炽热的熔炼，最后，它终于转化为一股熊熊燃烧的强大爆发力，注入她的全身。

三笠并没打算假装自己不省人事，但是在她恢复知觉的过程中，她的确是直挺挺地倒在那一动不动。显而易见，莱纳对她昏迷不醒的结果是颇为满意的，他从她身边走开然后自言自语道：“好了，是该了结这事了。”

三笠感觉一股怒吼从嗓子底飙升上来，然后她发现自己正在从雪地里慢慢站起来：“**_莱_****_——_****_纳_****_——_**”

当三笠看到莱纳转过身一霎那呆在原地、一只手因震惊放在嘴边、一脸大惊失色的滑稽表情时，她给了自己一点点时间，好愉快地享受一下他这蠢得无可救药的反应。 “怎么会……”他瞪着她，眼睛眨巴着，“女人，我说你的头盖骨是_用什么做的？！_”

** _“_ ** ** _我杀了你！！！！_ ** ** _”_ **

不再有片刻迟疑，她朝他扑了过去。

——————————————————————————————————

“你说什么？”艾伦难以置信地瞪着拦住他们道路的陌生人。

“阿尔敏，”那个骑在马上的人又说了一遍。“我在找一个叫阿尔敏的人。”

一瞬间，阿尔敏甚至有点消化不了他刚刚听到的话。这个素未谋面的陌生人是怎么知道自己的名字的？还有他为什么要来找自己？

“不好意思，我们帮不了你。”让说。“出去吧。以后平民不能再到这来了。”

“你们似乎要赶路啊。小伙子们是要赶去哪儿啊？”

”不关你的事。”艾伦说完，带着决意往前迈出一步。

“我觉得这非常关系到我的事，”戴着羽毛帽子的陌生人说，“如果你们想溜出去寻找那两个今天失踪的训练兵的话。”

艾伦走到一半僵住了。“你说什么？”

“他们是你们的朋友，对吗？是他们让我来这儿的。”

“什么？！”艾伦和让异口同声地大声问。

“我要见阿尔敏。”陌生人重复了一遍。

“我就是阿尔敏。”阿尔敏赶快上前一步道，“你什么时候见到三笠和莱纳的？！”

“哦，原来他们叫这个？我从来没问过他们。”

“你什么时候见到他们的？！”阿尔敏迫切地又问了一遍。

陌生人俯下头看了阿尔敏很久，很久。“那么你就是阿尔敏了，”他慢吞吞地说。“哼。你看起来也没那么有趣，不是吗。”

“哈？”阿尔敏感觉有点错乱，他完全搞不懂这个陌生人到底在说什么，他的话简直前言不搭后语。

“提醒我了，”带着羽毛帽子的陌生人说。他手伸到旁边，解开他的鞍包，拿出一个物什，那东西在月光下闪闪发光。一开始阿尔敏还看不太清楚那个人正拿着什么，然后他很快反应过来，那是一把手枪。

艾伦立刻上前一步护在阿尔敏身前。

——————————————————————————————————

一霎那三笠和莱纳都摔倒在地。他们在雪地里扭打在一块，三笠正努力把双手锁在莱纳的喉咙上，而他正拼命地想把她从自己身上推开。“三笠，别——！”

她的双手抓住了他的脖子，然后用力勒紧。

“别——！”他徒劳地喘着粗气。“这个时候可不能——！”

没有用。莱纳的脖子简直太他妈粗了，显然她还不太可能把他掐到窒息，让他乖乖瞑目。于是她一膝盖抵在他的肚子上，拉下他的兜帽，然后用力拽住他的耳朵，让他尽可能感到痛苦。

“_嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷三笠你他妈要干什么？！_”

“_我要干什么？！我要干什么？！_”她提溜着他的脑袋砰砰往地上磕。“**_我还想问你要干_****_——_**”

他突然一拳砸中她的肩膀，三笠刹那失去了平衡。这短暂的一瞬间给了他足够的机会再次出手，这次他打中了她的胳膊，一时间强烈的痛苦让三笠松开了他的耳朵。他看准时机向前一扑，两人滚打在一处。三笠视野中蓦地天翻地覆，她翻倒在雪地里，莱纳压在她身上，然后把她牢牢箍住：“冷静下来！不然的话_我俩_就全都——”

结果她一膝盖顶到了他的胸口，差点没把他撞得背过气去，随即她把全身力量都压在了他身上，世界又翻倒回来，这次轮到三笠把他箍回雪地里：“你！竟！敢！”她嘶吼着，一拳一拳砸在他那张奇蠢无比的脸上。“这事**_休想_**再给我装模范士兵混过去，你这个蠢蛋混蛋王八——”

_嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶。_

在他们的头顶上方，一道长长的阴影漫了下来。

三笠僵住了，她的拳头停在半空。

她转回来，抬起头。

那个庞然大物在他们头顶上空立起身子，它像蟒蛇一样层层盘绕着身躯，它的大脑袋东摇西晃着，它的身上覆满了湿滑而黏稠的物质，通体在月光下泛出凛凛寒光。它的身躯十分庞大，宽度而言至少有用三笠脑袋撞击的那块巨石那么粗。它的眼睛…三笠根本看不到它的眼睛在哪里，如果这玩意有眼睛的话。

它慢慢地张开了嘴，向他们俩俯身靠近，并完全遮挡了三笠视野中的天空。现在，三笠能看到的只有它漆黑无底的巨口，里面充斥着湿哒哒的唾液和臭熏熏的口气，还有一排排锋利如刀刃的白牙，而那些尖牙此时正在向她逼近过来。

“噢，”三笠听到莱纳的声音在说，“原来它的头_在这儿_。”

——————————————————————————————————

阿尔敏在看到那把枪的同时马上紧张了起来。但是那个陌生人把左轮枪的枪身倒转，手里握着的是枪筒，示意他并没有要使用它的意思。“这东西不是我的，”他说。“不过也不是_他们的_，恐怕我无权保管它，应该把它交还给它真正的主人。”他停顿片刻，来回扫视着艾伦、阿尔敏、让，然后目光最终停在了贝尔托特脸上：“你，帮我把这个还给海勒上校，可以吗？”

“什——什么……”贝尔托特在原地石化了。

“把枪接过来，贝尔托特，”让说。“赶快把那东西从他身边拿走。”

贝尔托特立刻朝着陌生人走过去。“但是你怎么会有上校的——”

“你似乎很紧张啊，”陌生人对贝尔托特微笑起来，微笑中带着几分怜悯之情。“请帮我把枪还给海勒上校。这是他的枪。”他把枪放进贝尔托特颤栗的手里。“对了，可别开枪走火打中自己，或者别人。”然后这个陌生人带着几分轻蔑将目光从贝尔托特脸上移开，注意力重又锁定在了阿尔敏身上。“你的朋友对你有高度的评价，”他说。“你知道你有个忠实的小粉丝团吗？”

阿尔敏愣了片刻，他的大脑快速转动着。然后他意识到他必须做什么了。他没有回答陌生人这个荒谬（且非常跳跃）的问题，他转身对贝尔托特说：“贝尔托特，去把教官喊来。所有人都喊来。_现在。_”

“但是——”

“_贝尔托特_。”

“知道了。”他离开了。

“你是什么时候见到三笠和莱纳的？“艾伦问那个陌生人。

“你是怎么拿到那把枪的？！”让问。

“你还没有回答我的问题，阿尔敏。”陌生人说，他完全无视了艾伦和让。

“你怎么拿到那把枪的？”阿尔敏提出了和让一样的问题。

“啊。真是无礼。”陌生人停顿了一下，然后还是决定回答阿尔敏的问题。“枪是三笠给我的。”

“为什么她会把海勒上校的枪给了你？”阿尔敏强制自己保持冷静。

“因为是我问她要的。”陌生人明显注意到了阿尔敏脸上的表情，他叹口气。“唉可怜的孩子。我知道你肯定在想什么。但是看看我，小伙子们，”他伸出双手，手掌向上。“看看我。我看起来像是能从_她_手里抢走什么东西的人吗？你们很了解你们的朋友吧？如果我想伤害她的话，我会有什么下场？”

“那你是什么时候见到她的？”艾伦再次抓狂地问道。“她遇到麻烦了吗？！是她让你来这求助的吗？”

“我来这儿有两个原因，”陌生人说。“第一，就是还海勒上校的枪。第二，是我想和阿尔敏谈谈。”他将那副飘忽不定的目光再次落在阿尔敏身上。“我欠你们这些人一个解释。我希望，如果我解释清楚的话，阿尔敏，或许至少还有你会理解我。我曾努力和你的朋友们解释过来龙去脉，但是他们不听我讲。他们甚至还想和我吵架，你相信吗！他们居然要和我，一个收税人！争论_税是怎么回事_！”

等等，阿尔敏想。这听起来根本不像是三笠会做的事情。莱纳应该也不会。因为这两个人什么时候会那么在意_税_这种东西，还在意到要为此和人吵架？

“抱歉，”陌生人继续说。“我不应该说你朋友的坏话。没有搞清楚这儿的纲纪不是他们的错。我想这应该是海勒的错，真的，不对你们之中的任何人解释清楚世界纲纪的公平法则是他的错才对。如果你们现在听我这么说感到费解，那么，你们应该好好问问你们的上校。他对我的工作可是一清二楚。他知道我的工作有多么重要。他_理解_我的使命是什么。”

_有什么情况不太对劲_，阿尔敏大脑飞转。_这对话期间有什么情况非常、非常不对劲_。

“虽然我完全明白即使他很_理解_我的工作，他肯定也无法_支持_我，”这个头上戴着羽毛帽子的人娓娓道来，“我知道他年复一年地在寻找别的办法。我也知道他花了相当大量的时间去捯饬、捣鼓、研究那些泥土里的小不点儿，很白痴地寻找着根本不存在的答案。他_不喜欢_我必须完成的使命，但是他又很理解我这么做的必要性，所以他从来不曾伸出一根手指来_阻挠_我，不是吗？但是今天，这一切都变了。出于我良好的信誉，我给了他一个相当公平的提醒，我告诉他这什一税已经拖欠太久了，我告诉他我会和往常一样搞定它的_（__take care of it__）_，他根本不需要担心有任何麻烦。可是，你知道后来那个白痴的、自私的上校做了些啥吗？！他竟然给了他们一把枪！他竟然命令他们_开枪打我_！你敢信吗？！在我为了他、为了莱姆斯堡、为了韦德夫莱肯还有那座矿做了这么多事以后，他竟然胆敢命令他们_开枪打我_！非常庆幸的是，你的朋友们要比那个白痴上校有良心多了，否则我也能就没办法站在这儿和你讲话了，对吧？”

阿尔敏突然醒悟这番对话到底是哪里不对劲了。是艾伦。现在艾伦正一动不动地站在那里，认真听着这个收税官说的每一个字。让也是如此。他们两人都站在那，平静地听着那个帽子上有片羽毛的男人说的每一句废话，却完全没有打算要询问他关于三笠、关于他对三笠他们的情况究竟了解多少，也没有为这个陌生人喋喋不休的唠叨产生任何不耐烦，更没有莽撞行动冲出去救人。可是，_阿尔敏发现就连自己也一动不动站在原地，听着那个人说的每一句话_。此刻明明有更加重要的事情要做，为什么自己却在浪费时间听这个精神错乱的疯子说话？！

“现在我的工作可比以往更加重要了，”收税人继续说着。阿尔敏能听得出来，即使再努力伪装，这个人声音里虚伪的凄凄切切仍然掩盖不住他洋洋自得的自私嘴脸。 “自从那个矿被开采，迁徙来的人建立了莱姆斯堡和韦德夫莱肯镇，这里的人口越来越多，于是便有越来越多的人要依赖这纲纪保护他们。而只要每个人都能还其所负的什一税，它就可以保护我们每个人。只要我确保它不会再饥饿，只要我确保它没有理由把狩猎区扩展到山南以外的地方，那么我们就都会相安无事，明白吗？只有我，我是完成这项可怕使命的唯一人选。因为人们都愿意听从我。他们一直都会听奉于我。我想这可能是我自降生一刻起便拥有的天赋。这是我的天赐之能，亦是我的诅咒。多么美好啊，大家都对你言听计从，不是吗？当然是啊。小伙子们会理解的，对吧。至少你肯定可以理解，阿尔敏。我从你的脸上看出来了。你能理解我。所有人也一直听服于你，不是吗。当你告诉他们真相的时候，他们或许会轻视你。因为他们畏惧你的言语所发挥出来的威力，但是他们_终将_听从于你，所有人，无论是人类还是那些可憎的、奇怪的、怪物般的——”

突然传来一声震耳欲聋的枪响。阿尔敏的后背撞在了地面上，与此同时他发觉艾伦正趴在他的身上。他栽倒在雪里，艾伦的身体把他牢牢护在了自己身下。接着又传来一声枪响，这次他们身边的木篱墙仿佛被炸裂一般，碎木屑溅了他们一身。阿尔敏看到艾伦咬紧牙关，从嘴里嘶嘶吐着粗气，阿尔敏纳闷他是不是受伤了，但是艾伦仍然一动不动，用身体把阿尔敏死死护住。阿尔敏感觉雪渗进了他的衣服，他的双耳在轰鸣。“艾伦——”

接着又传来第三声枪响，那个收税人惨叫一声从马上掉了下来，他的马倒在他旁边，已经没气了。

“可恶。这个比想象中难用多了。”阿尔敏听到了亚妮的声音。

“搞什么鬼，亚妮？！”阿尔敏听到让的声音从远处响起。“你是想杀了我们吗？！”

阿尔敏看到艾伦朝着亚妮声音来源的方向转过头。“贝尔托特，我们不是让你叫_大家_过来吗！”

“我去叫了亚妮。”贝尔托特说。

“反正大家听到枪声都应该在赶来的路上了。”亚妮说。

阿尔敏看到艾伦的脑袋猛地一转：“_喂！喂！那家伙要跑了！_”

艾伦从阿尔敏身上跳起来，连滚带爬地穿过雪地，拼命要追上那个正准备逃之夭夭的收税人。阿尔敏也赶快起身，一边徒劳地抖着大衣上的积雪，一边转身对亚妮说：“刚刚你对平民开枪了……亚妮……”

“我开枪打的是他的马。我没有碰他一根毫毛。”

“但你差点就打中我们！”让从雪地里爬起来然后生气地对亚妮大步走去，“我说你在想什么呢？！”

“抓到他了！”这时，艾伦大喊，他和贝尔托特一人一边拽住收税人的胳膊，他们绕过那人的死马，穿过雪地走了回来。

亚妮握了握她手里的银色左轮。“_现在_我开枪打的就是他本人了，”她说。“如果他不肯说人话的话。”

“亚妮你等一下啊——”阿尔敏对她的决定提出异议。

这时贝尔托特已经押着收税人跪下，并抓住他的胳膊绑在背后。收税人心平气和地抬头看着亚妮，没有挣扎，显然也完全不在乎他跪着的雪地有多冷。亚妮朝他走过来，二话不说将左轮枪顶在了他的太阳穴上。“贝尔托特，你把他抓牢一点。艾伦，把阿尔敏从我身边拉开。”她把手指扣到扳机上。“_他们，在，哪儿。_”

“在罗盆山的南坡上，在悬崖和低处的峡谷之间。”他把脸面向亚妮，这样左轮枪的枪管就直接指向了他的右眼。“你杀不了我，”他心平气和地说。“我是唯一能让它听话的人。”

“_它_不过就是个听不懂人话的弱智动物，而你是个只会迫害妄想的疯子。”亚妮说。

收税人迟疑了片刻，好像在想下一步该用什么伎俩。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后说，“你不懂。你当然不会懂。你就和他们其他人一样，左耳朵进右耳朵出，却从来不去了解本质。你根本不知道那是一种什么感觉，放弃曾经的自己和自己曾拥有的一切，只为了保护人们免受伤害，最后却被人们所鄙视和畏惧，只因——”

“**利昂纳德赶快把你的武器放下****——**”远处劈下来一声怒喝。

“切。”亚妮立即扔下了左轮枪，那把枪落进她靴子旁边的雪地里。

海勒已经翻过篱墙朝着他们大步赶过来。随后大家也都来了——的确，阿尔敏让贝尔托特去找的所有人都已经应声赶来——他们翻过了篱墙，围成一个圈把他们包围在中间。

“亚妮刚刚是把那家伙的马打了吗？”柯尼问道，不过这个问题的答案显而易见。

海勒把枪从雪地里捡起来，然后走到亚妮面前，俯视着她，海勒身躯打下的阴影遮蔽了亚妮：“利昂纳德，你最好给我一个他妈完美的解释——”

“我会的，长官。”她眼睛眨都不眨地说。说罢，她抬起头直视他。“但请原谅我口无遮拦，长官，我认为在我们为如何处理这个人浪费更多口舌之前，应该明确当务之急是尽快赶往罗盆山展开营救行动。”

“_利昂纳德__——_”

“如果这件事真的涉及到什么肉食生物，那我相信时间就是生命，”亚妮冷静地说完她要说的话。“何况我们都很清楚，莱纳是那种能白痴到无论面前有什么他都不会逃跑而是用拳头解决问题的家伙。”

——————————————————————————————————

三笠的视野被黑暗与锯齿状的寒光完全覆盖了。

“_左边！_”三笠大声喊道，当莱纳绷紧全身力量带着她朝一侧翻滚下去时，霎那间她心里涌起一阵感激之情，原来莱纳的头盖骨这么厚实，竟然没有被她一拳又一拳打坏脑子。最起码，现在他还能分得清哪边是左，哪边是右。

他们险险从满嘴的利齿下躲开了。就在三笠终于松开莱纳然后摔进雪堆里时，那头怪物的脑袋俯冲下来一头撞碎了那块坚硬的巨岩。她快速爬起身，踉跄地想保持平衡。这时一只手扶在了她的肩膀上帮她稳住身体。是莱纳，他已经站在她的身边，但他并没有在看她，而是眯起眼睛观察着那个怪物黏稠漆黑的硕大躯体，谋划着什么。

怪物张开血盆大口，它的白牙在月光下闪着冷冷的寒光，唾沫星子在空中飞溅，它再次盘旋起身体，准备发动第二次攻击。

莱纳叹了口气，把他的大衣袖子捋起来，将戴着手套的手握成拳头。“我早该知道情况会变成这样的，”他说。

三笠浪费了珍贵的一秒钟惊叹这个人一定已经完全疯了。

就在这时，怪物再次向他们俯冲下来，莱纳向前一个猛扎，他俯下身迈出腿，一路铲过雪地，然后径直伫立在怪物身影的正下方。

_他不会真的打算要_ _——_

_“_ _莱纳你不会是_ _——”_

“我是，”他对她喊道。“_现在**快跑！**_”

怪物的大口向他扑了下去，而他的拳头也挥了起来。

_当我不得不对艾伦说莱纳就这么死了，艾伦一定会很难过吧。_三笠想到。

就在这时，莱纳的拳头已经砸到了怪物嘴巴里貌似很柔软的颚肉上。

三笠僵在了原地，难以置信自己看到了什么。

她看到了一颗牙。一颗可怕的锋利尖牙从怪物张开的大嘴中崩了出来，那牙飞向空中，然后落在了三笠正前方的雪地里。

这个怪物刹那间因痛苦而剧烈地退却、_蜷缩_起来，然后它发了狂一般来回甩动着脑袋，发出了一般野兽也不会有的可怕吼叫声，这是一种三笠从未听到过的声音。莱纳踉跄着后退，差点一屁股摔进雪地里，从他紧紧抱住自己胳膊的模样来看，三笠知道他已经无法第二次发出这样的攻击了。

三笠向他冲过去。“莱纳，你没——？”

“_我没事_！”他对她喊着，赶紧把他受了伤的那个拳头藏起来避开她的视线。不过三笠还是一眼判断出，怪物体液中的酸性物质已经严重腐蚀进他的手套里面并烧坏了他的手，因为她注意到他的手上正冒出一股骇人的蒸汽。“_我会没事的！_”他又固执道。“就是小小的灼伤罢了，跟扭了关节的感觉差不多。”

在三笠看来，莱纳用了足以摧毁他手上每节骨头的力道去重锤那个怪物，恐怕“小小的灼伤”不足以概述那种严重程度。她可以看得出来，他手上的手套几乎已经被腐蚀没了，他手上裸露出来的肌肤红肿可憎，还在呲呲冒着汽。

莱纳发现她正瞪着他残破不堪的手看，便又拼命地想把那只手藏起来，别再让她看见。“别担心我，”他说，“就是——”

说时迟那时快，三笠将莱纳一把拽到地上，那个怒吼着的怪物又和他们险险错过。它狂躁的脑袋疯狂地在空中甩动着，三笠在闪避时它距离她的后背只有几英寸。她听到有什么在嘶嘶作响，是怪物身上的酸液飞溅了出来，溅落在她的外套上和周围的雪地里。

那个庞然大物又转回了头来，它张开深邃的血盆大口和煞白的利齿对准了她直冲过来。就在那一瞬间，三笠清晰地意识到：

一切都将在此终结。

这将是她最后的机会。他们已经不可能再躲得开那满满一嘴的利齿，也不可能再从这怪物的口中逃脱。

既然莱纳成功伤到过它，哪怕只是些微的伤害……三笠感觉自己的右手已经攥成了拳头。她深知，她可是比莱纳要强的士兵。

那么，就由她来再伤它一次。一次就好。只要把它伤害到一定程度，这怪物的动物本能也许就会被唤醒，让它意识到与其搏斗不如逃走的好。只要把它伤害到一定程度，那么它或许，只是或许，就会感受到恐惧，然后从他们面前逃之夭夭。三笠也知道，这么做风险极其巨大，但是她还有其他选择吗？

没有了。她已别无选择。

战斗吧。不战斗，就会死。

三笠跃过莱纳的身体，她站在那，双脚稳稳伫立在雪地里，拳头攥紧，向后抻去。她感觉到一股热浪袭来，她抬起头，又看到了那满嘴的牙齿。这个巨型蠕虫可怕的大嘴再次扬起，完全吞噬了三笠眼中的天空。它向空中伸起身子，准备发起最后一击。

“_就是现在，三笠！_”她听到莱纳大声喊。他跪在她的旁边，他那只被严重灼蚀、还在冒着气的拳头还埋在雪地里。“_朝着它嘴巴下面软的那一块！打它！_”

三笠摒住呼吸，全神贯注于她要打击的那个部位上。她握紧拳头，咬紧牙关，感觉身上每一块肌肉都紧绷起来，准备好最后一击。

怪物明晃晃的白色利齿朝着她俯冲下来。

三笠向上一挥拳，然后抽出了手。

她的拳头像爆裂一样剧痛，这种痛苦烧灼着她的胳膊，席卷了她的全身。她感觉她的牙齿都在这样的影响下打着战。在全身虚弱的瞬间，她的拳头埋入了怪物下巴之间过于柔软的肌肉，覆盖它全身的黏酸物质侵蚀了她的手套，燃烧着她手上的肌肤。她清晰感受到了烧灼的疼痛并闻到了一种恶心的、可怕的味道——这到底是从她自己燃烧的肌肤还是从那个怪物大张的嘴巴里散发出来的？在那个令人头晕目眩的瞬间，她根本无法分辨出来。

随即，她视野中的世界突然炸裂开来，熔化成了一大滩粉色、黑色和红色。

三笠向后退了一步，她的耳朵在轰鸣。大量湿乎乎的物质喷溅到她的身上，溅落得全身都是。那物质又湿又稠，一瞬间三笠突然想起了他们经常在托洛斯特_（__Trost__）_区吃的那种_早餐粥_，大概和这玩意一样的浓稠，但这肯定不是_粥_，粥才不会喷溅得雪地和森林里到处都是。

三笠转过身看着莱纳，他跪在那里，受了伤的手还埋在雪地里，那种可怕的粉色、黑色以及红色混合物也喷溅得他从头到脚到处都是。原来，那是血、碎皮，以及成了浆糊的肉块。

莱纳用他那只还完好的手抹了一把脸，目瞪口呆地看着三笠。

“三笠，你……”他对她眨了一下眼睛，又眨了一下，“你是不是用力过猛直接把那玩意儿打爆了？！”

“不是，”他们身后有个声音回答道。“是炸药炸爆的。”

三笠转回身。

在她身后站着一队陌生人。大概有十到十二个人，他们手里都拿着步枪和油气灯。

他们其中有一个人朝着三笠走过去。“你们俩一定就是海勒岗上失踪的人吧。”她说。“我们是从矿上过来的。我们是上山来找你们的。”她把油气灯凑到三笠面前，想辨认清楚三笠长什么样子。三笠努力克制才没有闪身躲开这过于强烈的光线。“抱歉把你们身上弄得一团糟，”陌生人继续说。“当时我不知道还能怎么做才好。我们看到这里发生了什么，我看到它张开嘴时，就点燃一捆炸药扔了进去。”

_但你差点就把我也一起炸了。_“很准，”三笠无力地说。她伸出被烧焦的手，把她脸上那怪物的污血擦了擦。_但为什么你会带炸药上这来呢？_有那么短短一瞬，这个问题困扰着三笠。但是很快，她就意识到她得赶快问这些搜救者们另一个更加紧要的问题。

“我不……我不知道你们有没碰巧带什么吃的上来？我真的好饿。”

那个提着油气灯的女人并没有回答她的问题，而是转过身对身后的人说：“立刻放一个信鸽给海勒岗，”她说。“告诉上校我们找到他们了。还有，以后再也不需要交什一税了。”

**尾声：真话**

**Epilogue: Tell Me Something True**

等信鸽飞到了海勒岗，上校立即命令中止了搜救行动，这个时候第一批搜救队才刚刚出发，他们在通往韦德夫莱肯镇以及它后面罗盆山的路上还没走出四分之一英里。

“_开什么玩笑_？！”艾伦暴怒地挥起拳头。“我们_才刚出发_，现在要我们返回营地？！”

“谢天谢地，他们安全了，艾伦。”阿尔敏说。

“还不是因为我们一直在浪费时间和那个疯子周旋。”艾伦气到冒烟。

“确实如此。”阿尔敏转回头望着道路，通往海勒岗的篱墙还依稀可见——他们的确都没离开营地超过四分之一英里——他自嘲道：“不过话说回来，我们很可能是有史以来最差的一支救援队了。”

至于那个_收税人_，他已经被绑起来押送到莱姆斯堡，由一个醉醺醺的治安官看管。那个治安官老大不情愿地半夜被叫醒起床当差，他把那个囚犯关进了莱姆斯堡监狱的单人牢房里。

然而等到隔天早上太阳升起来时，监狱牢房的房门洞开，埃尔马·费舍尔其人不知所踪，而那个治安官直到死那天都还在发誓说，他绝对、绝对没有打开那扇牢门。至少，他并没有任何做过这种事情的记忆。

——————————————————————————————————

矿工们的确给他们带了食物来——虽然他们只是带了几块硬面包块还有几根干巴巴的牛肉干，但对于三笠来说，那是她自出生以来吃过最好吃的硬面包和牛肉干了。等到他们回到矿上，还有更多的食物等着他们。那里热腾腾的炖菜还有新鲜的面包敞开吃管够，更不要提他们洗了个温暖的热水澡还换了一套干净的衣服，另外这里还有可以给三笠治疗太阳穴边伤口的药膏，以及帮三笠治疗手上烧伤的清凉草药。

他们给了她一张床休息，但是三笠没有去躺。在一个看起来像是个矿工食堂的地方，她坐到了炉火边，看着炉子里的火光，慢慢喝着杯子里一种尝起来很像从洗澡池里酿出来的难喝玩意。

过了一会儿，莱纳坐在了她的旁边。“真难喝，对吧？”他说着，端起他自己的杯子和三笠的碰了一下。

三笠跟他碰了碰杯，但是没有说什么。

他们兀自呆在这个被遗弃的食堂里，安静地坐着，望着火焰。

过了一会儿，门被打开，带进了一阵凛冬的寒风。走进食堂的是那个早先往怪物嘴里扔了一捆炸药的女人。艾莉，她说这是她的名字。三笠模糊记得她是那些矿工的领队。

“你们俩不打算休息一下吗？”艾莉问道。

三笠摇了摇头。

“好吧，经历了那么多事，也不怨你们。”艾莉耸了耸肩，“那你们可要做好准备，等到黎明就该上马出发了。早上我们会带你们返回海勒岗。”

“谢谢你们。”三笠说。

“不，应该是我们谢谢你们。”艾莉挠了挠她的胳膊，好像不太确定是不是应该再多解释一些，最后看来她还是决定这么做了：“听着，我们这里很多人……其实并不是本地人，我猜你们能看出来。我们很多人也不是在这附近出生的。其实我们最近和当地人……呃，是有一些分歧的。我猜你们也能看出来。就是关于如何搞定那个山南生灵问题的分歧。不过我想这再也不会是一个问题了，对吧。我们今晚肯定已经解决那个问题了，是吧？”

艾莉对他们微笑起来。

三笠有意不去回应她的微笑。

艾莉的微笑消失了，然后她从他们身边转身走开。“那么，确保你们明天出发前有充足的休息吧，”说罢，她打开门，走进了寒冷的冬夜，然后离开了。

“我恨这整座山。”莱纳说。

三笠又长长咂了一口她的啤酒。她盯着炉火中的火焰，然后转过头对莱纳问道，“那么，那时候到底_怎么回事_，莱纳？”

“我们陷入一场争执。和某个人。吵啥经济政策问题。然后你捶了一只怪物一拳结果它炸了。就是这么回事。”

“不是。我是在说在大石头那里怎么回事。”她凝视着他的眼睛，不准他的目光逃开。“解释一下你为什么要袭击我。”

出于信誉吧，他并没有从这种带着控诉的凝视下转移开目光。他却说：“我永远都没法给你一个信得过的解释了，不是吗。”

“我不想听‘一个解释’或者你的‘一个故事’或者_‘__一套谎话_’，”三笠说。“当时你让我相信你，随后你就背叛我。现在你欠我的是真话。而且还远不止于此。”

他终究还是转开了目光，皱起了眉头，陷入了沉思。然后他说：“行吧。好吧。我就是个白痴，你恐怕永远也不会为此原谅我了，可我想做个很他妈有男人气概的大英雄所以我——”

“我说过不想听_谎话_，莱纳。”三笠伸出手一把抓住他受了伤的那只手。这次他休想混过去，休想从她的质问下逃之夭夭。“你和我都很清楚，你不是那么看我的，一直以来都是如此。”三笠要比莱纳强壮，这一点她心中有数；他们俩都知道三笠要比莱纳强壮，这一点她心中也有数；莱纳从来都没有因为三笠是个女孩子而觉得她其实应该比自己要弱小，这一点三笠心中也有数。莱纳不会那样想。她知道他肯定不会那样想的。“别再说谎，”三笠要求道，并继续用力紧箍着他缠了绷带的手，希望能给这家伙带来点痛苦。

莱纳再次从她脸上别开目光。“好吧，”他说。然后他就什么也不说了。

最终，三笠还是放开了他的手。“啊？”

“啊。就是这样。”莱纳依旧没有看她。“你要求我不要再对你说谎话，所以我想，你只能接受我什么也不要说了。”

“意思是你也弄不明白当时你想把我头砸烂是怎么回事？”

三笠话一脱口，她就马上意识到这句话不该说。莱纳本来并不是要表达这个意思，但是现在，可以搪塞她的借口出现了，而且这个借口还是从她的嘴里溜出来的，既然它已经逸散到空气中，那莱纳马上抓住它也顺理成章，而三笠也知道已经奈何不了他。“沒錯，”莱纳说。“的确如此。我就是不想承认这点罢了。”

三笠知道现在她不可能再对这个问题继续问下去了，因为他们的确都做了一些自己也他妈无法理解的事情。他们翻过了一整座山，对于三笠而言她还在一个极度危险分子的请求下将一把枪轻易送给了他。满脑子都是糊里糊涂做出这种荒唐事的耻辱感，三笠还怎么可能要求莱纳解释清楚他当初把她的脑袋砸到岩石上的理由是什么，而且还要禁止他说_他自己也搞不懂_？

但他在撒谎，他肯定在撒谎。三笠的直觉告诉她，莱纳刚刚的沉默意味着_我无法告诉你真相_而不是_我不知道真相_，何况那个理由还是她说漏嘴送给他的。三笠的直觉还告诉她，她绝不能让他带着这样一个谎言溜走，尤其是在艾伦和他在一起相处了这么长时间以后。

然而……

然而，三笠的直觉这一整天都非常、非常不靠谱。她的直觉这一天里已经一次又一次误导她。三笠直觉曾告诉她埃尔马·菲舍尔是无辜的，告诉她自己要比那个人强大的多，告诉她那收税人对她和莱纳都不可能造成任何威胁，但是，现在看看听从她的直觉把她带到了一个什么样的处境吧。

或许这又是同样的情况。三笠的直觉又背叛了她，把她置入让她与一个朋友为敌的威胁里。

或许莱纳真的不知道为什么他要把她的脑袋砸到石头上，就像三笠真的不知道为什么她要把海勒的枪交给收税人一样。他们一整天都在听从那个收税人的话，他们都因此做了很多这辈子都不可能做的事情。或许，只是或许，莱纳这次的确说了真话。

但如果他说的是真话，也就意味着三笠对别人的判断再一次大错特错了。她想都不愿想这种可能性。

“说到这个，”莱纳说，“我们永远都不知道回去以后该说什么了。”

“关于什么？”

“关于我们是怎么跑到山另一边去的，关于你为什么把海勒上校的枪送给了那个人。”

莱纳这番话刚说出口，三笠立刻再次遭受重创——焦灼恐惧，绝望无助，失控盲目，还有一腔_怒火_一齐袭来——但是她克制住自己，一股股波涛汹涌的情绪都被她咽了下去。“我们永远也不会给他们一个令人信服的解释了，对吧。”

莱纳大笑起来，“他们也永远不会相信真话了。”

“但是我们还是要和他们说真话，”三笠说。“真话就是，我们一无所知。我们不知道自己是怎么爬到山南来的，我也不知道为什么我会把上校的左轮枪交给那个人。”

莱纳沉默了一会儿，然后说，“我觉得……我觉得如果我们说真话，上校会相信我们的。”

三笠平静地点点头。莱纳话还没说完时，她就知道这话没错。

“就算别人不会相信我们，上校也会的。”莱纳继续说。“而且海勒是这里最大的官，也许这样一来我们就不会被逐出军营了。”

“可毕竟真话是‘我们一无所知’”，三笠说。她感觉那股愤怒和无助感再次袭来，她因羞耻和愤恨而脸颊发烫，脸上微微泛出红晕。“我_恨这样_，”她说。

“恨哪样？”

“恨我必须说_我一无所知_。”三笠羞恼地揉了揉眼睛，暗暗希望她的眼睛不要背叛她。“恨我不知道为什么会做那些我的确已经做了的事情。恨我不能信任自己的直觉。恨我不能信任你。恨我不能信任_我自己_。”

莱纳沉默了很长时间，然后他说，“三笠。看着我。”

她转过头，直视他的眼睛。

“至少，我可以这么对你说：无论在那山上发生了什么，我_知道_那时我在救你的命，”他说着，与她的目光相对。“这就是确切无疑、实心实意的真话。但愿我这么说你会满意。”

她久久地凝视着他的目光。很久很久。久到她终于确定那的确是确切无疑、实心实意的真话。

_但愿我这么说你会满意。_

三笠深吸了一口气，然后慢慢发出一声叹息。

“如果你我都不能信任彼此，”莱纳说，“那我们还剩下什么呢？如果你还担心无法信任你自己，那么……我信任你啊。虽然我也知道在你听来我这么说会很像个混蛋，可是…别逗了好吗？我的信任对你应该意义深远吧。”

“是。”三笠说。

“那么……？”他满怀期待地说。

“那么？”

“那么你会重新信任我吗，还是？”

三笠又长长地咂了一口啤酒。“会，”她终于说。“我能把你扔多远_（__as far as I can throw you__）_，我就有多信任你。而且…别逗了好吗？我的信任对你应该意义更深远吧。因为我真能把你扔相当远。”

莱纳一口啤酒险些从鼻子里喷出来。

三笠看着他笑的不能自己，她心满意足地饮下最后一口酒，放下了空杯。她将艾伦送给她的围巾紧紧围在脖子上，然后坐在温暖的炉火前，等待着日出的到来。

（全文完）

**作者注：**

  1. 这篇小说目的就是为了好玩，为了在《进击的巨人》设定基础上玩一点传统恐怖故事的情节。希望大家喜欢！
  2. 巨人世界观中已经形成一套体系，而这篇文中的大部分动植物显然是存在于现实世界当中的。不过，同时，巨人世界也会有现实生活中并不存在的巨型、超自然罕见物种吧——举例来说，巨树，据说甚至要比红杉树还要巨大——所以我就斗胆凭创作自由加入了一些元素，嘿，也许巨人世界里除了巨人也会出现一些其它巨型的、超自然的物种呢，还是有可能的吧。或者也许我就是想写一个关于巨型怪兽的故事，我也不太在乎到底符不符合原作了。：）
  3. 我对埃尔马·费舍尔的（大致）灵感来自于阿道夫·康斯坦佐（Adolfo Constanzo）。
  4. Mariah 是这篇小说伟大的校对，感谢她花了那么多时间用精湛的语法捉虫技术校对这篇文，欠她不尽的感激！


End file.
